Furia Salvaje VIII:Salvar el Futuro
thumb|250px|FS VIII:Salvar el Futuro Furia Salvaje VIII:Salvar el Futuro es la cuarta produccion de la Saga V de FS y la quinta de la Segunda Fase del universo DS. Es sin duda una de las mas esperadas por sus traileres,pues las batllas son sin duda las mas epicas,largas y apocalipticas de todo el Universo DS hasta ahora (habra que ver la nueva saga de TJ) Sipnosis Dero,es un terrorista muy buscado por el Imperio darktariano,este pide ayuda a la Federacion de Especies Unidas y estos acuden con su crucero insignia,el C.C 01 Interprise,un enorme clase Excelsior,sin embargo,en la batalla entre ambos,Dero viaja en el tiempo y cambia el detsino de los elegidos,Furia es un pobre mendigo,al igual que su hijo y su nieto,y TJ es llevado a China y no conoce Dinoschool (aunque si a Milly) En lo que seria la era Post War,Carthumas ha conquistado toda Magia,y los ejercitos de Magia se retiran a la Tierra Sauria,pero el Imperio Dinolandes y los ejerictos de Farol se suman a las tropas de la oscuridad.Anthen es un troodon hecho y derecho,y para hacer lago productivo,se una a la rebelion contra el mal (no contra la revolucion,ojo),Turia es un adolescente rebelde,que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere,sin embargo,conoce a Jhonatan Urcan y este le anima a que haga como su padre y se una a la Alianza Dalji,y que de paso,inetenta superar a su padre,que fue tan solo capitan del C.C Kelvin durante 12 minutos y salvo 800 vidas.Pero el apocalipsis el muy proximo,Carthumas ha viajado en persona dese Magia a la Tierra Sauria y la guerra es proxima.En la hora mas oscura,cuando apenas queda esperanza,cuando apenas queda tiempo ¿habra posibilidades de vencer? y si no ¿de restauar la linea temporal? TJ(el de la linea original) y Silirk el rojo,se encargaran de avisar al resto del mundo,para salvar el futuro. Historia detallada Introduccion. Agua,fuego,hace mucho tiempo,cuando el mundo era joven y la paz prospera,se hablaba de dragones,de otras galaxias y tres mundos con vida,los tres estaban conectados,y un mal se alzaba sobre los dos mundos principales,Magia,y la Tierra Sauria. Ay ¡¿como olvidamos aquellas leyendas?! Carthumas y Foklet,los oscuros sembraron el terror y la oscuridad. Foklet en la Tierra Sauria,logro crear un ejercito superior en numero y en eficazia que el de su señor,conquistando la fortaleza de Keupre,y con las fuerzas del mal a su servicio. Carthumas em Magia,su ejercito no era tan numeroso ni eficaaz pero contaba con un detalle que aunque su sirviente poseia,el lo habia mejorado:la corrupcion,y asi los dos ejercitos se igualaron y sembraron el caos. En la Tierra Sauria creian en los elgidos ¿quienes eran los elegidos? aquellos que pondrian fin al reino de la Bestia. Asi,los elegidos fueron haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas del mal en la Tierra Sauria,y lograron llevar la guerra a Magia.Y alli,con ayuda de los espiritus,hicieron que Carthumas,el enemigo de los mundos libres,fuera derrotado. Foklet aprendio del error de su maestro. Los ejercitos de Foklet aprendieron a usar tecnologia,una tecnologia superior a las de las fuerzas del bien.Como pudo demostrar Khan con su petrosaurus el C.Z Darkness,unos dias antes de ser derrotado. Finalmente,la guerra final estalló,Foklet fracaso,cuando qumaron su negro corazon,Foklet volvio a ser benevolo y juró defender la Tierra Sauria y Magia,asi tambien,sus sirvientes murieron. Los dos bandos de la Tierra Sauria,la Rebelion y la Revolucion se dieron cuenta de lo absurdos que eran sus conflictos,y se unieron en la Federación de Especies Unidas. Ahora,el enemigo era el terrorismo,y las razas hostiles que se negaban a la diplomacia,pero ¿que hubiese pasado si los elegidos no hubiesen existido? El futuro pues,estaria en su hora mas oscura. La Zona Neutral Darktariana Darktar,110 PW. Los daspletosaurus caminaban por las calles de Darktar. Los gaurdias se apostaban en las peurtas,armadutra plateada y extraños dibujos negros en estos,como tatuajes en la armadura,sus enorms dientes afilados y listos. Y los cruceros daban vueltas alrededor de la amurallada ciudad,eran de color gris. Un crucero con la misma cabina aparecio por el horizonte,pero era de color verde. Empezo a disparar a los demas cruceros y estos caian con facilidad pues no tenian los escudos al no esperarse un combate. Llegaron mas refuerzos aereos y le dispararopn los torpedos y los laser. En el consejo,hablaban los lideres del Imperio Darktariano. -¡señor emperador!-rujió un soldado que entraba-tenemos una transmision de un crucero enemigo que nos esta atacando. En la pantalla del conejo aparecio la cabeza de un daspletosaurus,estaba tatuada con las mismas pinturas de las armaduras,con una diferencia,el tatuaje estaba en la mismisima piel -mi nombre es Dero,yo confieso que os estoy atacando-dijo el daspletosaurus-si venis detras de mi,yo destruire Darktar,mi pterosaurus es enorme ¿verdad? y mis torpedos y lasres mucho mas avanzados,no podeis ir tras mi crucero,porque sino,os destruire,tengo bombas nucleares por todo el Imperio y por la Zona Neutral,negarse,supondra la aunquilzacion de todos los darktarianos,excepto yo y mi ejercito y la transmision se corto. Los cruceros darktrianos dispararon al crucero de Dero para expulsarlo y este se fue,cuando iban a perseguirlos -¡no!-exclamó el Emperador por los comunicador-o matara a todas nuestras gentes -¿y que hacemos? ¿dejar que nos maten igualmente?-pregunto el capitan del crucro principal -nosotros no podemos ir tras el,pero la FDEU si puede-dijo el Emperador Base de la Federacion,China,110 PW. -Cuaderno de bitacora del General Frances-decia Archek-hoy he recibido un S.O.S del Imperio Darktariano,me dispomgo a dar una reunion sobre el tema. Archek camino hacia la sala de reuniones Foklet el dragón era quien habia traducido el mensaje del darktariano a la lengua comun Archek se sentó -Ha habido un ataque contra Darktar,un crucero,un darktariano al que ya conociamos con el nombre de Dero,ha atacado la sede Imperial,amenazó con destruir el Imperio entero si los darktarianos le pereguian,pero no somos darktarianos,somos la Federación,la FDEU,debemos ir tras Dero,antes de que cambie de objetivo y nos amenaze a nosotros.¿Quien ira tras el?bueno,cabe destacar que un crucero y su tripulacion ha conseguido mas tratados de paz que ningun otro,su mision de exploracion los hizo famosos,y fue ascendiendo merecidamente,Turia Wild levantese. Turia se levanto -es usted el encargado de ir tras el,los darktarianos enviaran un crucero que lo escoltara hasta la Zona Neutral.El Capitan Wild es el capitan del Interprise,un famoso Clase C de categoria Excelsior,antes categoria Warx-dijo Archek. -Señor-dijo TJ-yo voy con ellos,como embajador del Alto Consejo Troodotido Anthen se alegró,iba a hacer una mision con su padre Las luces de la Cabina del Interprise se encendieron,el Interprise empezo a volar. Anthen se sentaba en el sillon del capitan. Turia llego junto a Alonso y Anthen le dejo la silla a Turia y se sento en sus asiento de oficial cientifico -Velocidad normal al maximo en cuanto se abra la puerta-dijo Turia y luego murmuro "Nunva me hare viejo para esto" La puerta del hangar se abrio y el Interprise salio,los actegoria excelsior tenian una cabina mucho mas plana y mucho mas blanca que los Warx,ademas de los cañones de torpedos mucho mas largos,el Excelsior fue el primer Categoria Excelsior,bueno...eso ya se sabe. Un crucero Darktariano de color gris azulado les esperaba -oh no-dijo Alonso-maldita sea,es del futuro -es Silirk-dijo Turia-diga lo que diga el teniente,me alegro,por una vez,de verle. -no se yo si estoy tan contento,capturo a tu padre Turia-dijo TJ El Interprise se acoplo al crucero. En el Interprise entro Silirk el rojo -disculpe Silirk ¿para que quier usted entrar en el Interprise?-pregunto Turia -mi crucero no os escoltara-gruño Silrik,que gruñera,no significa que estuviese enojado ¿que tiranosaurio no gruñe o ruje?-pero yo si. Turia se algro,no iban a tener que aguantar mas presencia darktariana que la de un conocido. -pues entonces,kilometraje 102-dijo Turia-hacia la Zona Neutral y el Interprise paso a kiloemtraje 102 El crucero de Dero volaba a kiloemtraje normal -¿cuanto tiempo falta para el portal?-pregunto Dero a su oficial -12 minutos-dijo el oficial El Interprise entro en la zona Neutral -el crucero de Dero esta muy cerca-dijo Dorin -pase a alerta tactica-dijo Turia-y preparese para salir de kilometraje 102. y el Interprise salio de Kilometraje 102. -nos llaman-dijo Jurcs -no cinteste-dijo Silirk -ya le ha oido teniente-dijo Turia,pues abaia que Jurcs no iba a obedecer a un darktariano -Scorti,abra fuego-dijo Turia el gordo triceratops metio los torpedos de Fireweord en los cañones -torpedos de Fireword listos,torpedos multiples tambien-dijo Scort -dispare los de Fireword primero-dijo Turia Scort ordeno disparar. Los torpedos salieron de los cañones e impataron en el crucero de Dero -¡hay un categoria Excelsior a neustra izquierda!-exclamo su oficial -¡disparen los torpedos espada!-exclamo Dero Los torpedos de Dero parecian afiladas hojas apunto de clavarse en la carne de un troka. El Interprise los esquivo a duras penas uno de esos torpedos penetraria facilemnte nuestros escudos-dijo Chercs -cambio de planes señor Scort,dispare los multiples. Los torpedos multiples se disparraon,eran pocos y muy grandes,pero se abrieropn dejando ver muchisimos torpedos mucho mas pequeños El crucero de Dero intento esquivarlos,pero recibio los disparos. -ahora,señor Alonso,toca lasers-dijo Turia los rayos laser del Interprise se dispararon al crucero de Dero -sus escudos al 45 por ciento-dijo Scak -excelente-dijo Turia El crucero de Dero huyo a velocidad normal -¡persigale!-le ordeno Turia a Checs-disparad lasers a popa. Los lasers dispararon a la parte trasera del crucero de Dero -¡¿y nuestros lasers?!-preguntó Dero -la eneriga laser esta al 30 por ciento,han dañado nuestras armas-dijo el oficial -dispare igualmente-ordenó Dero. El crucero de Dero disparo al Interprise un laser -perdimos una antena-informo Dorin. -¡que miedo!-dijo Alonso -Al,no te metas con los darktarianos-dijo Turia Fue un intercambio de lasers,pero la energia laser estaba al 100 por ciento debido a no haber sufrido daños (lo unico que puede quitar energia) en el Interprise,y los daños producidos por este al crucero de Dero les quitaba enrgia laser. Al final,el crucero de Dero se quedo sin lasers -¡disparen con todo!-ordenó Dero. Volvieron los torpedos espada,pero el Interprise hizo una maniobra evasiva muy eficaz. -¿cuando tendremos el maldito agujero negro?-preguntó Dero -en 10...-empezo la cuenta atras el oficial Un torpedo del Interprise impactó en su cañón de torpedos -9. El Interprise se colco debajo del crucero de Dero y mordio la pata de este,sin embargo se libero -8....7....6.... Un torpedo multiple se abrio e imapcto en las antenas de comunicacion y en sua armas -5....4.... El Interprise disparo un laser a la carne del petrosaurus y este aulló -3...2...1...0 ¡lanzad el torpedo negro! un torpedo salio del canón de torpedos restante y de repnte explotó creando un enorme portal negro -es un agujero negro-se sorprendió Silirk El crucero de dero lo atraveso y de repente el Interprise vio como cambiaba el paisaje a su alrededor -esta todo en llamas y ceniza,sno hay sol,esta oscuro-dijo Anthen -escanee signos vitales a escala mundial-ordenó Turia -hay 80 millones de bioseñales,todas oscuras y de globulos negros-dijo Dorin-¡espere capitan! hay una bioseñal pterosauria,es un cruceor darktariano. -lo ha hecho en el pasado-dijo Silirk-Dero era un miembro de la Cadala,los darkatrianos con mejoras geneticas,pero nos ha traicionado y es un aliado de la sombra -¿por qué no nos afecta el cambio?-preguntó Turia -la esfera temporal que rodea al agujero nos ha envuelto,eso nos ha protegido-dijo Silirk -tenemos que impedir a ese huargoraptor que haga esto-dijo Turia-¡kilometraje normal al maximo! vamos a dar caza a Dero -los agujeros engros fluctuan-dijo Silrik-el puede haber aparecido en una epoca y nosoros aparecer 100 años despues,o mas,o 100 años antes,o mas. -correre el riesgo ¡pase ese agujero!-ordenó Turia-agarrese Embajador TJ Claw el Interprise Federal entro el agujero negro. Gobhii,24 AMD El agujero negro se abrió y aparecio el crucero de Dero. -estamos donde planeaste señor-dijo el oficial -Pongase en medio de los truenos y el huevo-ordenó Dero el Crucero recibio la descarga electrica que estaba destinada a caer en el huevo -los escudos resisten-dijo un oficial. y el trueno acabo -y ahora ¿que?-pregunto el oficial -abra otro agujero negro,vamos a por el segundo. Ciudad de la Luna,14 AMD Se abrio el agujero negro. Noctus y los demas estaban comiendose los huevos cuando vieron que el ultimo huevo desaparecio -¿a donde lo teletransportamos?-pregunto el Oficial -a China,al bosque de Xyang,que lo devoren los guanglongs-ordenó Dero El huevo se volvio a componer pero en un pueblo del bosque,alli lo encontro una siena y lo llevo dentro de la casa,no como habian planeado ellos. -y ahora ¿que?-preguntó el Oficial -esperemos,debemos aliarnos con ellos,y luego esperar al Interprise -¿como sabes que no fue destruido por la linea temporal cambiada?-preguntó el oficial -porque estaba demasiado cerca,ha sido protegido por la esfera temporal,lo esperaremos y le destruiremos,perp antes,hay trabajo que hacer,debemos asegurarnos de que las lienas temporales esten a nuestro favor,jejejeje. La Batalla del Kelvin 74 años despues 60 DMD Un crucero de exploracion pasaba cerca de la zona neutral dringa,la cabina era redonda y plana,y un cañon de torpedos encima. En la cabina se leia C.C Kelvin -Señor Wild,pasenos cerca de la tormenta-decia el ornitholestes capitan -si señor-dijo el raptor que estaba en el sillon de primer oficial El Kelvin paso cerca de la enorme tormenta electrica -¿teorias?-sugirio el capitan-la alianza nos ha enviado aqui para investigarlo -parece una especie de campo K100-dijo Furia-es como si fuese el destino de un crucero -ningun crucero deja el destino de su crucero tan visible-dijo el ornitholestes -curioso,porque segun estos radares ¿me permite teniente? hay un crucero no identificado dirigiendose a la direccion de la tormenta -retroceded pues,lo mas probable es que sea un pajaro de presa dringo-dijo e capitan-y ya sabeis lo furiosos que se ponen si ven a alguien cerca de la Zona Neutral. el Kelvin retrocedio,y en ese momento un enorme crucero aparecio. -¿identificacion visual señor Wild?-preguntó el capitan -a simple vista parece un crucero darktariano-dijo Wild -¿daspletosaurus?-se extrañó el capitan-¿tan lejos de Darktar? -no solo eso,capitan,sino tambien hay que considerar su enorme tamaño y su diseño tan sofisticado ¿son tan avanzados los darktarianos?-se extraño tambien Wild -nos llaman-informó un teniente -en pantalla-ordenó el capitan una cara dasoletosaurida aparecio,estaba tatuada -soy Ruacstark,primer oficial del crucero de guerra Karadark,mi capitan quiere verle en seguida,subira al Karadark mediante un caza,sin escolta,negarse supondria la destruccion del....esto...Kel...Kelvin,si...es dificil leer la lengua comun-dijo el daspletosaurus,la transmision se cortó -no es muy hablador-comentó el oficial de comunicaciones -no haga bromas de los darktarianos teniente-dijo Wild y luego se volvió al capitan-capitan,no vaya,aqui hay algo sospechoso ¿darktarianos muy lejos de Darktar? algo oscuro,diria yo,algo muy siniestro,si ellos tienen buenas intenciones,yo soy un dringo,asi de simple,le mataran. -ha amenzado con destruir el Kelvin,en ese caso,me entregare de buen grado,moriria de todas formas si me negase-dijo el capitan Asi que se fue Wild se levanto y le siguió. -¡no puedo permitir que vaya solo!-dijo Wild -usted tiene a su pareja y a su huevo,en resumen,usted tiene familia,le necesitan mas que a mi-decia el Ornitohlestes -pero capita...-insistio Wild -no me llame capitan,el capitan es usted-dijo el ornitholestes No dijo nada mas y se fue,no obstante Wild se las ingenió para colocarle un comunicador al excapitan antes de irse,se sento en el sillon del capitan El caza salió del hangar y llego al Karadark Le recibieron Ruacstrak y dos guardias de seguridad,con las lanzas-hacha en las garras,curiosamente,las garras de esos darktarianos eran mas largas y flexibles,se debia a las mejoras geneticas. Le llevaron al puente,todos los darktarianos tenian los mismos tatuajes en las caras,un darktariano muy grande,con una lanza-hacha doble en la garra derecha,se sentaba en el sillon del capitan. -¿es este su capitan?-preguntó el ornitholestes -yo hablare por el capitan Dero-dijo Ruacstark,le puso un holograma,un ptreosaurus con una cbaina blanca y aplanada,dos cañones de torpedos por detras,en el casco se leia C.C.01 Interprise. -¿han avistado sus gentes este crucero?-preguntó Ruacstark -no me suena de nada-dijo el ornitholestes-aunque Interprise es el nombre del C.A... -lo sabemos-le dijo Ruacstark,luego le puso un holograma,en el se veia una cara troodontida-¿conoce usted al embajador Claw? -no conozco a ningun embajador Claw-dijo el ornitholestes -¿cuantas anomalias espaciotemporales habeis visto?-le preguntó Ruacstark -si usted se refiere a portales en el tiempo,el alto consjeo troodontido ha determino que el viaje en el tiempo es imposible,y los troodontes son de fiar,ahora diganme ¿que hacen tan lejos de Darktar?-dijo el ornitholestes No se sabe si fue por la pregunta,por la respuesta o por la afirmacion de que los troodontes eran de fiar,pero Dero se levanto de su silla y lanzando un enorme rujido atraveso al ornitholestes con su larga lanza -¡le han matado! ¡el capitan ha muerto!-dijo un tecnico de sonido que escuchaba desde el Kelvin -¡cargan armas!-dijo untenienet -¿que armas? ¿no se suponia que los darktarianos eran tan brutos que cargaban sus cruceros contra los del enemigo?-preguntó Wild -nos han lanzado una especie de torpedo,es muy avanzado,es un torpedo multiple,pero,nunca he visto este tipo de torpedos-dijo el teniente. El torpedo era un torpedo espada,que se abrio en muchos torpedos espada,que giragan como discos aserrados hasta clavarse en la cabina del Kelvin e inflingir daños muy graves -¡perdimos los lasers de popa!-informó un tecnico -¡evacuen el crucero!-ordenó Wild -¡no podemos dejarlo aqui!-dijo un teniente -¡es una orden!-presionó Wild Todos se fueron. Entre ellos una raptor con un huevo a punto de abrirse,era Turifan,la pareja de Furia. Todos fueron a los cazas y salieron. Los torpedos espada intentaron alcanzar a los cazas,pero Wild disparaba a los torpedos para destruirlos Un torpedo casi alcanza el caza de su pareja pero fue destruido a tiempo. Luego intento disparar a su cañon de torpedos,pero los daños fueron minimos. El mismo Karadark disparo al cañon de torpedos del Kelvin dejandolo casi inutilizado Luego siguio intentando disparar a los cazas. Pero el Kelvin siguio deteniendo los torpedos. El Karadark intento disparar con los laser,pero entonces el mismo Kelvin se colocaba delante de los cazas para que los torpedos le dieran a el. El Kelvin disparo al soporte vital del Karadark,pero no penetraba los escudos de este Disparo un rayo laser a la carne,pero fue mas una molestia que un dolor. Dero estaba empezando a desesperarse -¡Disparen a los cazas!-ordenaba Dero-no quiero testigos -señor,ya han aterrizado en Xyang,e ir a buscarlos seria perder el tiempo-dijo Ruacstark -es cierto comanfdante,que los devoren los guanglongs,destruya el Kelvin-ordenó Dero los torpedos espada cambiaron de direccion,se dispararon al Kelvin,y este iba perdiendo los escudos y la cabina se iba agujereando. Wild cerró los ojos,iba a morir y lo sabia,los abrio y siguio disparando los laser y los torpedos,pero no le servian de mucho Disparo al Karadark,pero el daño fue minimo,o nulo,a decir verdad. Pero el Karadark en cambio destruia al Kelvin. Su torpedo final llego sin previo aviso e hizo explotar toda la cabina y al pterosaurus con ella. Los supervivientes miraban la escena,y mientras lo hacian,el huevo de la raptor se abria,habia nacido Turia,el hijo de Furia El destino de los elegidos Anthen Claw caminaba por sus bosques de la Ciudad de la Luna.Habia viajado a America junto a su padre y su madre,para aprender los caminos de la lógica Habian pasado 20 años despues de la batalla del Kelvin,muchos llegaron a considerar al Imperio de Darktar como guerreros a punto de desatar el terror,otros,entre los que se incluian los logicos troodontes,opinaban que se trataba de terroristas. Mientras paseaba vio un purgatorio,pero los instintos depredadores son mas difciles de despertar en los troodontes que en cualquier otra raza carnivora. Siguio caminando cuando vio pteranodontes caza pasar por encima de su cabeza,disparaban sus laser y sus balas a algo,algo grande. Se escucho un enorme rujido. Movido por la curiosidad de su parte raptoriana,Anthen corrio. Y entonces se vio cara a cara con un enorme giganotosaurus,de color negro y dos grandes cuernos rojos. Estaba moribundo,los laser y las balas le habian alcanzado y al final cayó al suelo Los cazas eran daljsitas,se dio cuenta Anthen Se bajaron de sus cazas -los geezimgs han disminuido mucho en poder,al menos desde la mezcla dimensional-dijo un triceratops de la alianza -¿y usted es?-preguntó Anthen -Scort-dijo el triceratops -¿es usted el que formuló la teoria del teletranpsorte en K100?-preguntó Anthen -el mismo,mi instructor cree que el teletranpsorte de objetos se limita a kilometros,yo digo que no solo se puede teletransportar un objeto de un continonete a otro,lo cual es relativamente facil,¡sino una forma de vida! asi que lo probare con el puma del General Archek-dijo Scort -¿y si sale mal?-preguntó Anthen -supongo que me desterraran a Rusia junto a mi pequeño ayudante psitacoaurus-bromeó Scort-¡buen viaje,señor....! -Claw-dijo Anthen -¡Claw! buena fortuna-dijo Scort A Anthen le entro el deseo de alistarse en la Alianza Dalji,y luchar contra el mal que azotaba el mundo. dos años despues Turia estaba en Wyomyng,en la Taberna del Dragón Rojo. Se tomaba unas cervezas drake cuando de repnte,llegaron unos borrachos -¡y t que haces aqui raptor chino jourrk!-dijo uno "creo que este esta muy borracho"penso Turia"tercera vez que voy a la taberna y me toca soportar a los borrachos ¡que suerte!" -por si no lo sabias,en el letrero al principio dice que los que esten borrachuzos deben ser expulsados del bar-dijo Turia -y tu quien erres parra desirrme a mi ¡jourk! lo que tengo que hacerr-dijo el borracho,los demas borrachos le siguieron-yo estare borrraaaachou perro se contarrr,somos sinco y tu erres uno. -pues llama a dos mas y sera una pelea igualada-dijo Turia Y entonces el borracho le dió un puñetazo -soy un herrerrasaurus y tu erres un chino ¡ajajaja!-dijo el borracho -no te discuto que seas un borracho,pues eso lo sabemos todos,pero si estuvieses mas sobrio,sabrias que estas rayas y patrones son de un raptor del bosque,no de un siena,y de todas formas ¿aceso eres racista? pero los que se emborrachan tanto siempre son asi-dijo Turia el borracho fue a darle un puñetazo y entonces Turia le cojió por el brazo y le estampó con la barra -¡cuidado! ¡que te cargas al pobrrre Jouuuuui!-dijo otro borracho. Turia le noqueó y le tiro al suelo. Otro borracho atacó pero Turia le esquivo y le dio una patada haciendole caer. Luego otro slato sobre el copn una barra de metal en la mano usandola como espada. En otras circunstancias le habria servido de mucho,pero estando borracho,el maton fue rapidamente desramado y golpeado por Turia. El ultimo era el que menos habia bebido y era un dilophosaurus,la combinacion era letal,pues tenia las garras afiladas y los dientes preparados,su pelaje color leopardo imponia. Turia le golpeo pero el dilophosaurus paró el ataque y golpeo con el puño a Turia,luego cojio la barra de metal del otro y se dispuso a acabar con Turia. Pero Turia se deslizo por abjo y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo caer al dilophosaurus y desramandolo,cojio la barra de hierro. En ese momento llegaron los policias. Turia tiro la barra y levantó las manos -no venimos a por usted,raptor,las peleas son normales y legales en este bar-dijo el policia -pues vaya una ley-dijo Turia en voz baja. -Hemos venido a por los borrachos-añadió otro. Se llevaron a los borrachos -¡esperrate! ¡que aun no le pegadou una palisa!-dijo un borracho que se llevaban. Y entonces entro en la taberna otro herrerasaurus. Turia se asustó,podia ser un amigo del borracho lide,pero se relajo en cuanto vio la A de la alianaza en su uniforme. -¿Turia Wild?-preguntó el herrerasaurus -me han dicho que las peleas eran legales-dijo Turia -no vengo por eso ¡fuera todos!-dijo el herrerasaurus -¿y quien se cree usted que es para cerrra el bar?-dijo Joe. El herrerasaurus levanto su placa -Capitan Jhontanan Urcan de la Alianza ¿es eso suficiente?-dijo Urcan Joe se acobardo y cerro el bar. Turia se sentó en una mesa con Turia -cuando me han dicho quien eras no me lo podia creer-dijo Urcan -¿y quien soy,capitan Urcan?-suspiró Turia,sin tener claras las intenciones del aquel capitan de la alianza. -el hijo de tu padre-dijo Urcan-tu padre,que se unio como explorador a la alianza,y ¿el suyo? un desterado raptor sin honor ni dinero,parece que tu has elegido la vida de tu abuelo. -Ya no existe el dinero-dijo Turia -pero si el honor-dijo Urcan -¿es usted ahora un dringo para darme lecciones sobre el honor? ¿para eso ha venido?-preguntó Turia -he visto tu expedicente,tus aptitudes de lucha son perfectas,asi como tu intelecto sobre especies,lenguas de estas especies,y una gran capacidad para hacerse respetar,como un capitan de la Alianza ¿es que te gusta ser el unico delincuente superdotado?-dijo Urcan -mas o menos-dijo Turia -pues con esas cualidades,y si eres la mitad de dinosaurio que tu padre puedes llegar a ser muy util,alistate a la alianza-dijo Urcan -¡¿que me aliste?!-exclamó Turia echando a reir-deben de andar muy bajos de reclutas este mes -como ta he dicho,si eres la mitad de dinosaurio que tu padre puedes tener llegar a aser oficial de la alianza en dos años y tener tu propio crucero en cuatro-dijo Urcan -¿ha acabado ya?-preguntó Turia -si,supongo que si-dijo Urcan levantandose,luego se volvio y dijo -tu padre fue capitan de un crucero de la alianza,el C.C Kelvin,durante tan solo 12 minutos,salvo 800 vidas,incluidas las de tu madre y la tuya,te reto a que seas mejor-dijo Urcan-piensatelo,el caza de los reclutas sale mañana. Y se fue,Turia vio que se habia dejado algo,era una maqueta de un crucero,la cabina redonda y plana y blanca,y un solo cañon de torpedos por arriba,claramente era el Kelvin,el crucero de su padre antes de su muerte,se sintio interesado ¿que haria el al mando de un crucero de la alianza? podria combatir al mal,y aportar su granito de arena a la supervivencia de la Tierra Sauria Un dia despues Turia conducia su moto,al puerto pterosaurus de Wyomyng,y de repnete se fijo en unas obras,penso que podia ser un cuartel,pero era la contruccion de una cabina de pterosaurus.A simple vista,y sin saber casi nada de cruceros,Turia lo identifco como un clase C de categoria Warx. La cabina era redonda,pero no era plana totalmente,no se podia ver bien el color,porque estaba sin muchas partes.Los dos cañones de torpedos por detras.Turia penso que era bastante mas bonito que el Kelvin,y asimple vista mucho mas grande y soficticado.Vio entonces el cartel de Construccion,indicaba el nombre del crucero: "C.C Interprise" Luego siguio con la moto hasta los puertos. Alli estaba Urcan esperandolo Aparco la moto -¿cuatro años señor Urcan? lo hare en tres-dijo Turia se metio en el caza. Luego vio que un argentorator discutia con un guardia de seguridad -¡no necesito un medico! ¡no soy medico pero se mucho sobre el tema!-decia el Argentoraptor. No obstante le obligaron a sentarse,y se sento al lado de Turia -el cielo es horrible-dijo el argentorraptor -alli hay menos oxigeno,una brecha en el casco y salimos volando,o explotamos vivos. Un ataque imperial,y el crucero explota. Y mas vale que no pilles un sindrome darktariano,a ver si sigues tan tranquilo cuando los dientes te crezcan hasta atravesarte la boca,el cielo es enfremedad y peligro. -pues lamento decirtelo,pero la alianza opera en los cielos-dijo Turia -ya,el maldito Imperio se quedo toda la tierra para ellos,asi que solo me queda el cielo,basciamente-dijo el argentoraptor -Turia Wild-se presento Turia estrechando la mano del argentoraptor -Baezynsk,Alonso Baezynsk-se presento el argentoraptor. Se pusieron los cinturones,porque dieron la señal de salida,el caza salio del puerto y puso rumbo a la base de la Alianza. La Base de la Alianza Los cazas llegaron a Wyomyng -Ahi esta Gured Dur-dijo Urcan a los cadetes. Todos vieron alzarse la gran torre. Aterrizaron en el hangar. Un troodonte naranja les recibio. Urcan se bajo del caza -señores,aqui esta el comandante Anthen Claw,que se alisto hace dos años-dijo Ucan,luego miro de reojo a Turia,recordandole el tiempo que se necesitaba para ser un oficial. -Si me permiten,les acompañare en su primera visita-dijo Anthen Urcan los llevo fuera del hangar. Todos veiron a una enorme criatura amarrilala con hocico largo y cuatro patas,bipedo,con dos enormes alas y una cresta de fuego. -Este es el embajador Utharea,de Magia-dijo Urcan. Mientras hablaba,vio que se acercaba un daspletosaurus. Turia se estremecio -no es del Imperio Darkatariano Wild-dijo Alosno,Turia le habia contado la historia de sus padres,aunque Alonso ya la conocia pues era muy famosa-es del sur,del otro reino daspletosaurus que no tengo ni idea de como se llama -Cadetes,el general Ralph Dorek-dijo Urcan y le hizo un reverencia al recien llegado -capitan Urcan,yo tambien les guiare-dijo Ralph Llegaron a una sala donde dos troodontes discurtian,eran solinoros,los menos logicos. -estos son los gemelos Tim y Jim-dijo Ralph-Jim es un cientifico de armamento,y Tim... -Tim es un friki de los Geezimgs-dijo Jim-le encantan -no me encantan,los estudio,de la categoria 1,es decir,los que se pueden matar con ballas y son muy debiles hasta los inmensos y mortales categoria 4,inmortales a nuestras armas normales,y a diferencia de los demas,me gustaria ver uno un dia vivito y coleando-dijo Tim Anthen se acerco y le susurro -no te lo recomiendo-dijo Anthen. -Mi pregunta es,si se puede usar la telepatia draconica para hablar entre ellos telepaticamente,¿por que no con un geezimg?los cerebros secundarios del geezimg aun estan vivos cuando el cuerpo esta muerto y tengo uno ahi mismo,si lograse tener un aparato con el que ver el cerebro de un geezimg,sabriamos mucho mas sobre el enemigo-dijo Tim Jim se coloco detras de los cadetes y les dijo -y ahora,es cuando se vuelve completamente loco-dijo Jim Todos los cadetes se fueron y dejaron a los dos troodontes locos discutiendo. Luego fueron al hangar de los cruceros los cadetes hablaban entre ellos "incrieble" y "que pasada" se escuahaban entre todo el grupo -este hangar enorme llego a albergar un dia 10.000 cruceros,ahora solo nos quedan 59 -no sabia que estuviesemos tan mal-dijo Turia -estamos muy mal-dijo Ralph-ese el C.C Columbia,un categoria Warx,lo comanda Bill el Coelophisis,ese otro,el de los bordes azul oscuro es el C.C Petrox,otro categoria Warx,y ahi veis los B y los A,no nos sirven de mucho,pero ahora,son los C el futuro del mundo,no nos alistaremos en un A o un B,eso es para idiotas,habies llegado en el momento oportuno,en este momento hay plazas para directamente un clase C. Mientras el grupo se iba andandop y Ralph explicaba,Turia habia clavado sus ojos en un clase B,era enorme,de 30 metros,luego se fijo en su casco,pues de lejos,podia verlo,su nombre era C.B Interprise,y se acordó de la obra ¿era aquel clase B un aspiante a Clase C? y si lo era ¿llegaria a ser algun dia capitan de ese crucero? Vio que los demas se iban y volvio con el grupo -gneral Dorek,no se si sere muy osado de preguntarlo,pero,¿hay algun categoria Phoenix?-preguntó Turia -¡ay! me temo que no-dijo Ralph-yo fui capitan de uno,eran los cruceros principales antes de inventarse los Warx,el ultimo Phoenix fue el C.C Kelvin,aunque se quien es usted,asi que ya debera saber de el,conocí a tu padre antes de que muriese,era un buen dinosaurio,pero seguro que lograras estar a su altura. -muchas epseranzas,pero yo no las tengo-dijo Turia-mi padre se alistó a los dieciocho y yo a los veintidos,sin duda tengo menos tiempo para aprender -con la diferencia de que tu viviras plenamente y tu padre murio en combate-dijo Urcan,luego le murmuro-intenta pensar en positivo -yo creo que el cadete tiene razon-dijo Anthen-no hay garantia de que sobreviva o de que este a la altura de su padre -yo le vi enfrentandose a cinco matones es un bar y se los cargó-dijo un cadete -anda,un testigo-dijo Turia-pero estaban borrachos. -los dos sois muy negativos-dijo Raplh riendose -yo si,el no,es un troodon,les gusta la "logica"-dijo Turia -es cierto-dijo Anthen -bueno,continuemos-dijo Ralph Siguieron viendo cada uno de los cruceros de Clase C,casi todos eran Warx,y los demas eran de categorias muy dificiles que Turia no conocia -Hoy asistid a clase-dijo Urcan cuando Ralph acabo -¿en serio?-dijo Alonos-¡estamos en el colegio! nos hemos equivocado de caza,yo iba a Gured Dur,no a Dinoschool. -hay que pasar las pruebas-dijo Turia algo molesto-¿o nos van a poner de capitanes sin nisiquiera saber como se enciende el kilometraje 100? y tu a tu enfermeria sin saber distinguir una vaucna de la otra -por seleus Wild ¡no soy medico! estudie medicina pero me arrepenti ¡voy a ser teniente-se molestó Alonso -y por eso me diste esa charla del sindrome darktariano-dijo Turia-claro. -¡Basta!-dijo Ralph-aunque el cadete Wild tiene razon,no podeis poneros a discutir a grito limpio,ahora si me disculpais,tengo una reunion. Y se fue -yo os enseñare vuestros dormitorios-dijo Urcan El de Turia era de los primeros asi que decidio dar una vuleta antes de descragra sus cosas Un zorro de por allí se pego a su pie -¿quien este amigo?-dijo Turia mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo -Foxy,es un zorro que nos trajeron,pero nadie lo quiere para el-dijo Urcan -pues ahora si,que sea mi pequeño amigo. Asi,Foxy conocio a Turia,el principio de una gran amistad. Turia termino su paseo y entro en su camarote. luego vio la cantidad de maquetas que habia,era la evolcuin tecnlogica represntada en figuras. Habia una figura de un pterosaurus sin cabina,luego la de un barco,luego la maqueta del planeta en la mezcla temporal,luego un pterosaurus con cabina,despues un categoria Phoenix y finalmente un categoria Warx. El viaje habia sido largo asi que se tumbo en la cama y se durmio El embajador Utharea La reuinion a la que Ralph tenia que acudir era el Concilio Interplanetario. Alli estaban sus mejores generales y los embajadores de los otros dos mundos No era un humano el embajador terricola,pues los humanos dsconocen los otros mundos,pero Mr Kea,se encargaba de representar a la Tierra. Utharea representaba a Magia. Todos los demas eran dinolandeses: Kirk,el plateosaurus. Archek,el troodon frances. Spiny,el presidente de la Casa Blanca. Rexus,rey de Tyarkars,el reino de los tyrannosaurus. Boin el Plateado. y Ralph. -Caballeros-djo Ralph-Utharea nos ha llamado,a los lideres de los mundos libres,para hablar sobre un tema preocupante,y debe ser grave,si dice el embajador que es mas grave que los eraghanienses,los imperiales,los dringos y los darktarianos,las amenazas de la Tierra Sauria.Pero antes,permiteme recordaros,como establecimos el primer contacto. Fue cuando el embajador mr kea,aqui presente,y sus inventos abrieron accidentalmente un portal interdimensional,como el que abrio Seth Spinotrek en el 0 DMD,con una diferencia,no era una dimension lo que habia descubierto,sino otro planeta,en cierto modo,los humanos nos llaman aliens. Utharea vio que los dos mundos que el creo ya se habian conocido,asi que los habitantes de Magia se dieron a conocer. Desde entonces supimos de grandes amenazas y nos unimos en grandes alianzas,y por eso,los tres mundos viven en paz Todos aplaudieron,menos el inmenso dragón de fuego,que fruncia el ceño. -¿de veras estamos en paz?-dijo Utharea-los geezimgs bajan de las colinas,y cada vez mas grandes y poderosos,asaltan aldeas,destruyen granjas,los trokas nos atacan por el camino -no es el preludio de una guerra-dijo Ralph -siempre entrometiendote-dijo Rexus-buscando problemas donde no los hay -¿no os parece extraño que la espada ardiente nunca fuese encontrada?-dijo Utharea-el enemigo la encontro,y la destruyó para librarse de su bien y oscuridad -no es tan simple destruir una hoja de Fireword-dijo Ralph -si con el encantamiento adecuado-dijo Utharea -pero la magia es una ciencia-dijo Boin-y el acero de Fireword rompe el acero oscuro -¡y el fuego oscuro rompe el acero de Fireword!-exclamó Utharea -Foklet no es capaz de eso-dijo Rexus -pero si su amo-dijo Utharea -¿estas dieciendo que la hoja volvio a Magia y nuestros escaneres no detectaron ningun portal?-se extrañó Ralph -en cualquier caso,la espada fue llevada al Inframundo,Carthumas encontró lo que tanto buscaba,pero cuando vió que no le era de utilidad sencillamente la destruyó,como hielo fundiendose.Y usted habla de paz,señor Dorek,¿y los 9.041 cruceros que fueron destruidos?-dijo Utharea-los ejercitos de Keupre los bombardearon,el Kelvin fué destruido a sangre fría,los dringos romperan,tarde o temprano,sus condiciones y saldran de la Zona Nuetrual,pero todo eso es ingsignifciante,comparado que la miseria que nos acecha -¿que miseria?-preguntó Rexus no convencido -Algo se mueve mas alla de Foklet,algo mas oscuro-dijo Utharea-podemos permanecer ciegos,pero no nos pasara desapercibido.Las teirras de Ásaron,Draconilg y Costa de los Moas han enfremado,no se respira aire alli,solo maldad,por lo que las hemos evacuado a Hielolargo,ahora son las Tierras Podridas.Yartum esta sitiada,con la Ciudadela Negra como ltimo Bastion,las fronteras de Hierro rebosan de trokas y huargos,Hubarten ha sido destruida a cenizas,las picosescalofriantes se han sumido en llamas,ahora no hay ni una pizca de nieve ni una brizna de hierba.Ustedes pensareis que solo es un problema nuestro,pero Hielolargo es un pais debil,cuando Yartum caiga,sera el fin de Magia,y la Tierra Sauria sufrira el mismo destino si Magia cae. -refuerzos podemos dar-dijo Ralph -por costumbre,no aceptan cruceros en Magia-dijo Utharea -¿por qué no?-se extraño Kirk -porque lo comsideran inculto,constumbres,y si las inetnatmos cambiar morira la cultura-dijo Utharea -¡que testarudos son estos magicos!-exclamó Ralph-con solo 5 cruceros,una fortaleza enemiga quedaria reducida a escombros en dos minutos,sera mucho mas facil -nuestros jientes de pterosaurus usan arcos,esos son nuestros cruceros,mas no necesitamos mas-dijo Utharea-pero un ejercito de infanteria nos vendria muy bien. -¡ay!-exclamó Ralph-ese es pues un problema,infanteria cada vez la hay menos,pero podemos ofrecerlo. -Yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario para ir allí-dijo Kirk -¿aceptais pistolas y rifles?-dijo Archek -eso si-dijo Utharea -contad pues conmigo-dijo Archek -Ustedes guiareis al ejercito-dijo Ralph-no me defraudeis,ni a mi ni a los tres mundos. -¿puedo decir algo?-preguntó Mr Kea -si señor Kea-dijo Ralph -mi mundo no esta en paz,hay abusrdas guerras civiles y ataques terroristas,mas no digo mas excepto esto ¡yo tambien voy! todavia tengo esa pistola laser dringa-dijo Mr Kea -pues yo no ire-dijo Rexus-debo defender mi propia morada. Asi Rexus se levantó y se fué. -Cobarde-murmuró Ralph -Usted ira ¿no?-le preguntó Archek a Ralph -desgraciadamente no puedo-dijo Ralph-tengo asuntos importantes (realmente importantes,no como los de Rexus) que atender. Todos se retiraron -cuando llegue el S.O.S de Magia quiero a todos los hombres disponibles entrando en el portal ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ralph -entendido-dijo Archek -pues bien-dijo Ralph. Ralph fue por otro camino distinto,y de repente cayó al suelo,le sangraba la pata izquierda,cojio una pastilla de su bolsiollo con la cola y se la trago. La pierna se regeneró,pero la herida que un dia le dejara el Rey Sombra estaba siempre presente,y seguro que dos dias despues,a la misma hoa,reaparecia el insoportable dolor y le volveria a sangrar. -Reino con el que la Alianza ha estado en guerra desde su descubrimiento-dijo la computadora -Promos-respondio Alonso -Error-dijo la computadora-siguiente cadete -Darktar-dijo Turia -correcto-dijo la computadora -Nombre e pterosaurus muy conocido y que se ha usado en mas de un caso-dijo la computadora -Petrox-dijo Alonso -correcto-dijo la computadora -Interprise-dijo Turia -correcto-respondio la computadora -Columbia-dijo un cadete -correcto-respondio la computadora -Kelvin-dijo otro cadete -Error-dijo la computadora-Creador de las espadas de poder -Etiomer-respondio Alosno -correcto-dijo la computadora-nombre del emperador del Imperio Dringo -no lo se-dijo Alonso -Su nombre no es conocido por nadie-dijo Turia -correcto-dijo la computadora -Por Seleus Wild,has sacado un 9 y medio y yo he sacado un 8-dijo Alonso-¿como? -por algo me reclutaron-dijo Turia-cito textulamente del capitan Urcan ",tus aptitudes de lucha son perfectas,asi como tu intelecto sobre especies,lenguas de estas especies,y una gran capacidad para hacerse respetar,como un capitan de la Alianza" la segunda y la tercera las he demostrado ahora,preparate para el entrenamiento de mañana,habra ninjas con sables preparados. La ultima batalla de Magia El Karadark volaba cerca de la zona neutral dringa. -Hemos llegado a las coordenadas,aqui no hay nada-dijo Ruacstark-¿que vamos a hacer? -esperar,como hemos hecho desde que llegamos a este tiempo,esperar a la escoria federal-dijo Dero -¿y una vez les destruyamos?-pregntó Ruacstark -¡¿qué?! no voy a matarlos,voy a obligarlos a mirar-dijo Dero Mientras hablaba un agujero negro se abria a la izquierda del Karadark. De eel aparecio un queztazcoatlus con una enorme cabina redonda,blanca y plana,y dos cañones de torpedos detras,en el casco se leia C.C.01 Interprise. -¡capturad ese crucero!-ordenó Dero y luego susurró-bienvenidos al infierno. Magia,Hielolargo. En Hielolargo todos estaban como un dia normal. Cuando el cielo se oscurecio. Todos corrieron a sus casas -el principio del fin-dijo Utharea-¡encended las almenas! En las montañas de hielo se encendieron las alemas de Magia,iban por las montañas,atravesando todo Magia,hasta llegar a Asaron y alli cruzan el portal. Archek le tiraba la pelota a su puma para que jugase con ella y vio que en el Bosque del Norte,una almenara se encendió Salio corriendo de su casa hasta llegar a Gured Dur -¡el S.O.S ha llegado!-dijo Archek-Magia pide auxilio -y la Alianza respondera-dijo Ralph-¡convocad a los daljistas! Las campanas sonaron. Se montaron los parasaurolophus,se afilaba la espada y se preparaban las hachas y lanzas. Archek se ato un rifle laser a la espalda y luego cargo su pistola laser y se la enfundo. Kirk se ató su sable y sus cuchillos al cinturon,tambien cargó su pistola. La pistola laser dringa de Mr kea tenia un diseño muy primitivo,que recordaba a las pistolas antiguas de los terrestres. -¡Abrid el portal!-exclamó Ralph El portal interdimensional se abrió ante ellos Cruzaron el portal y en dos segundos estaban en Magia,la batalla estaba lista -que se preparen los cruceros-dijo Utharea,mientras los pterosaurus se montaban a la usanza antigua,sin cabina,con riendas,lanzas y arcos Hyre se monto de su gran ucaram -debemos prepararnos,esta lucha sera comprabale a una en campo abierto,pues Hielolargo no tiene murallas. -Pistolas laser en matar-ordenó Archek-las criaturas oscuras no merecen piedad,ni la desean. Los ejercitos de caballeria preparon sus lanzas,ss hachas y sus espadas. La infanteria cuerpo a cuerpo desenvainaba las espadas. Y los pistoleros y fusileros ponian sus armas en modo matar. -¡Ya se oyen los tambores y los cuernos!-dijo un raptor yartumiano. -los cruceros yartumianos se preparan para despegar-dijo un troka yartumiano.-el Interprise despega. -parece que compartimos nombres-dijo Archek y luego miro al crucero-aunque este es enano comparado con el C.B Interprise y no tiene cabina,solo jinetes con arcos. Cuando termino de hbalar,un grito sordo invadio la zona -¡deinoqueiro!-exclamó Kirk -no,no es un deinoqueiro,es algo aun peor-dijo Utharea Una sombra entonces tapo el sol -¡azul!-exclamaron todos. El fuego era de color azul y quemo gran parte de los puestos de mercaderes -vienen desde el oeste,pero pronto estaremos rodeados por todos los flancos,mantened el portal abierto,pues las esperanzas de venecer pocas son-dijo Utharea,desenvaino a Filscarthgucar. Lanzo el fuego al primer atacante y este cayó muerto. Pero entonces vieron el enorme ejercito de trokas y huargos. -arqueros ¡disparad!-ordenaron los generales magicos Las flechas cayeron en muchos enemigos. -¡laser!-ordeno Archek,preparando el mismo su rifle. Los laseres se dispararon y dieron a mas enemigos. -Cruceros,sobrevolad la zona-ordenó Utharea Los cruceros sobrevolaron y las flechas les alzanzaban,pero ellos mismos devolvian tambien las flechas -¡fuego!-ordenó un gordo troka yartumiano,que tenia un bigote y una barba Las catapults y balistas tabien se dispararon. -nos superan en armas,y en numero-dijo Utharea -no en armad-dijo Archek cojiendo una granada de su bolsillo y tirandola al ejericto enemigo,cada vez mas cerca,esta exploto -muchos he matado,pero son pocas hojas en un bosque-dijo Archek Utharea lanzo fuego por Filscarthgucar -¡Azules! ¡mas azules!-informó un centinela Los dragones azules aparecieron entonces y lanazaron fuego a las fuerzas del bien -Carthumas ha enviado a su mas letal siervo,aquel del que se dice que ningun ser normal y corriente puede matar,Gutyan Colarota-dijo Utharea Y nada mas decir esas palabras un enorme dragón de fuego aparecio de las nubes,era menos azul,y la cola era una enorme espada,como la de los otros,pero esta era metalica,no natural. -Hablando del emperador de Darktar-dijo Archek El y su ejercito quemaron a los cruceros Archek se maldijo por no poder traer los cruceros. El gignatesc Gutyan gritó -¿que estan haciendo?-preguntó Archek -nunca habian hecho esol,asi que no lo se-dijo Utharea el enorme ejercito se apartaba dejando un enorme circulo en el medio,los azules volaban en criculo alrededor del circulo y los trokas se arrodillaban ante el circulo -es un circulo enorme-dijo Mr Kea y entoinces Utharea cayó en la cuenta -para dar paso a algo enomre-dijo Utharea. Las nueves se movian en circulos,al igual que los azules,y se apartaron,muchos cryeron que apareceria el sol,pero aparecio un enorme agujero rojo con una linea vertical en medio,como un ojo de saurio. -¿que brujeria es esa?-preguntó Archek -un portal al Inframundo-dijo Utharea Y del portal aparecio una enorme figura alada y negra,con la lava por el cuerpo. Era un enorme dragón de pidera y lava,sus medidas eran inmensas -es el oscuro-dijo Utharea-Carthumas ha llegado -El enorme dragón se abrio paso hasta colocarse delantee de todo su ejercito. Las inutiles flechas e inclusos los inutiles lasers iban hacia su corazon,no conseguian nada. Los ejercitos trokas atacaron entonces. Los filos de las espadas se entrechocaban,las cimitarras trokas y las espadas de ebano de la aliana,a pesar de que las armas de la alianza eran muy sofisticadas,los trokas les superaban en numero. -¡jinetes del Inframundo!-exclamó un general troka. Los huargos corrieron y aplastaron a los ejercitos del bien. Los hadrosaurios corrian y les hacian frente. Carthumas avanzo tambien y con su fuego destruia los edificios y buena parte de sus ejercitos.de un zarpazo que paso por encima de los ejercitos del bien,partio la Gran Torre de Hielolargo por la mitad.el edificio cayó aplastando muchos soldados. Luego con sus garras destruia el mismo a los ejefictos del bien. Los azules tambien ayudaban con su fuego,quemando a las fuerzas del bien -Magia esta perdida,son incontenibles-dijo un soldado de Yartum -Dad la alarma,a la Tierra Sauria-dijo Utharea el fuego y la muerte se ceñieron sobre las fuerzas del bien,no solo soldados,sino tambien gente inocente,que ignoraba que un enorme dragón de fuego destruyera sus casas. Y los mimsos soldados eran matados por flechas,espadazos o lanzas,y por el gran fuego -¡retirada!-exclamó Utharea-¡retirada a la Tierra Sauria! Todos cruzaron el protal rapidamente,y antes de que las fuerzas del mal pasaran,el portal se cerró. Muchas eran las bajas de los magicos y de los mimos ejercitos de la Alianza,lloraban no solo la muerte de sus amigos,sino la conquista entera de un gran planeta -ahora solo hay dos mundos libres-dijo Raplh,el tambien estaba triste Urcan daba clases a los alumnos,cuando recibio un mensaje de su comunicador -Promos pide axulio-decia Urcan abrió los ojos como platos -se que no estais entrenados a fondo-dijo-pero ha habido un S.O.S de Promos -vale ¿y?-preguntó Alonso -¡bobo argentorraptor!-exclamó Turia-¿no conoces nada de la cultura dringa? -un poco-dijo Alonso -pues sabras que los dringos son muy orgullosos-dijo Urcan-pedir ayuda para ellos es un signo de debilidad,si nos llaman debe ser algo muy importante,presentense en el hnagra,ali os asignaran a los cruceros. Fueron al hangar -alonso,C.C Interpise-dijo un entrenador -Wirok C.C Reliant-dijo otro -Taruskar,C.C Voyager-dijo otro asi suucesivamnete,a Turia le asignaron al Interprise -vaya,nos toca junto al troodon de rayas amarillas-dijo Alonso De repente Turia tosio,pero no con tos normal -¡tos de Tur! ¡tos de Tur!-exclamó Alonso,los medico llegaron -¿como huargos he pillado este refriado?-preguntó Tria -no es un refriado,es tos de Tur,si no se trata,puede dejarte inutilizado durante una semana,es decir,en coma-dijo Alonso-doctor Purca,en cuanto lleguemos al Intrprise,a la enfermeria -entendido-dijo el sonriente velociraptor. Se montaron en los cazas y estos despegaron,pues los cruceros estaban ya en el cielo. -Al,me duele la cabeza ¡mis tripas tambien!-dijo Turia -santo Seleus,tienes que ver esto Wild-dijo Alonso mirando por la ventana,Turia miro y se olvido de sus males. Antes ellos se alzaba un enorme categoria Warx,a simpe vista mas grande que los que Ralph les habia enseñado:el C.C Interprise,con su cabina recien salida del horno. Loss cazas llegaron al hangar. -Llevmosle a enfermeria-dijo Purca Anthen paso al puente,estaba muy nuevo -no creo que el Interprise este preparado,es muy nuuevo y puede tener fallos-dijo Anthen -¡claro que lo esta!-se ofendio Urcan-oficial Jurcs,de un mensaje para todo el crucero Les habla el capitan Urcan,personalemnte creo que la inaguracion de nuestro nuevo crucero insginia merece muchas mas celebraciones y fiestas de las que podemos darle,asi que la celebracon sera al volver a casa,Urcan fuera. La transmision se corto -a todos los cruceros,pasen a kilometraje 100-dijo Urcan Scak pulso el boton de kilometraje 100 Todos los cruceros partieron a kilometraje 100,eran 5,los cruceros mas nuevos,pues los demas,los veteranos,estaban en otra mision impotante,sin embargo,uno de los 5 no paso a kiloemtraje 100 -señor misterioso-dijo Urcan-¿donde esta el teniente Wolf? -no ha podido venir,tiene asma,yo soy el teniente Scak-dijo Scak -es usted tiomenl ¿no?-dijo Urcan -si,pero,todo lo veo normal,no veo el fallo-dijo Scak -¿esta echado el freno de mano?-preguntó Urcan -no-nego Scak riendose-supongo que... -la electricidad requerida no esta conectada-dijo Anthen interrumpiendolo Scak pulso unos botones -era eso-dijo Scak aliviado-eso y no un fallo en el sistema,por suerte,ya podemos pasar. Y el Interprise paso a kilometraje 100 Promos asediado por darktarianos El Interprise volaba a kilometraje 100 -chaval prodigio ruso,¿como era?¿cerecs? ¿chercs? ¿cherkis?-pregunto Urcan -teniente Checs-dijo Checs con su acento ruso -de un mensaje a todo el crucero explicando la situacion-dijo Urcan -de acuerrdo señorr-dijo Checs-contraseña papar entrarr al sistema,sinco,sinco,buhitorr,buhitorr,onse. -acceso denegado-dijo la cpmputadora -ejem.....sinco,sinco,....vitarr...vitarr,onse-dijo Checs A checs le costaba decr bien "vitar" pues lo pronunciaba buhitorr. -acceso permitido-dijo la computadora -por fin,buenas tarrades,les habla el teniente Checs,hoy a las cuatrro en punto,rresibimos una llamada del consejo Imperrial Drringo,desian que habia un torrmenta electrrica redonda en sirculos,dos horas despues,a las seis de la tarde,recibimos un S.O.S de Promos,estad en vuestrros puestos de combate,los dringos dicen que es una catastrofe natural,terremotos inmensos,debemos ayudar en la evacuacion de Promos si es necesario. Turia se desperto entonces,muy mareado -tienes que descansar Wild-dijo Alonso-la tos se te ha curado pero aun puede te puede causar efectos secundarios -muy cierto-dijo Purca-entre llos pueden estar el no dormir bien,que las extremidades anteriores se te hinchen,frio inusual,alucinaciones etc -¿que?-dijo Turial,Purca hablaba tan rapido y en un lenguaje tan tecnico que Turia no habia entendido nada-da igual no lo repita Y rapidamente Turia puso de nuevo la transmision,paso algunas partes hasta llegar a la parte de la tormenta electrica -¡el Interprise va hacia una trampa!-exclamó Turia corriendo y yendo ahsta el puente -¡capitan! ¡capitan!-exclamó Turia -Seleus,cadete Wild,tiene usted una enfermedad grave,no puede estar de pie ahora,tien que descansar-dijo Urcan -Capitan,Promos,la sede del imperio dringo,no esta sufriendo una catastrofe natural,esta siendo atacada por los darktarianos-dijo Wild -Turia,¿no le informo el doctor Royx de que su enfermedad puede causar alucinaciones?-dijo Urcan -fue Purca,el ayudante de Royx-dijo Alonso -pues vayase-dijo Urcan -señor,hay darktarianos esperandonos-dijo Turia -¿en que hechos s ebasa?-dijo Anthen -esa misma tormenta ocurrio hace 22 años,cuando el C.C Kelvin,el ultimo categoria Phoenix,fue enviado a investigar una tormenta electrica que resulto ser el destino de un crucero de guerra darktariano llamado Karadark,y de aquel crucero no se volvio a saber mas,pero tenia un armamento muy avanzado,unos torpedos afilados,y aquel ataque contra el kelvin,fue cerca de la Zona Neutral Dringa,los darktarianos esan involucrados,no hay duda-dijo Turia -la logica del cadete el solida-reconoció Anthen -hemos llegado-informó Scak -salga de kiloemtraje 100-los demas cruceros de la alianza deben de haber llegado ya. Pero cuando salieron de kilometraje 100 no se encontraron una batalla entre darktarianos y daljsitas,sino que por poco le cayo encima un crucero -¡el voyager ha caido!-informó Scak -no se moleste,señor Scak-dijo Urcan mirando el suelo de Promos-TODOS han caido ¡levantad escudos! ¡cargad torpedos! ¡alerta tactica! Y de repende se encontraron,como Turia habia dicho,el Karadark -otro crucero ha salido de kilometraje 100-dijo Ruacstark -¡pues disparen!-dijo Dero. -¡disparan sus torpedos!-informó Scak -¡maniobra evasiva!-ordeno Urcan y el Interprise los esquivo -preparaos para atacar-ordneo Urcan se puso de frente al Karadark -¿sgeuimos disparando?-preguntó un tecnico -¡espere!-ordenó Dero -¿que ocurre señor?-pregunto Ruacsatark -el casco,amplielo-ordenó Dero. La imagen del crucero se amplio,y pudieron ver las letras de C.C Interprise -Nos llaman-dijo Scak -en pantalla-ordenó Urcan apareció la imagen de Dero -¡hola!-dijo Dero como si estuviese hablando con amigos -aqui Jhonatan Urcan del C.C Interprise ¿que desea?-dijo Urcan -hola Jhonatan,soy Dero-dijo Dero -Digale a sus lideres que me reuinre con ellos en la zona naeutral para firmar un alto el fuego-dijo Urcan -no hablo en nombre del Imperio,somos independientes,igual que su tripulante troodonte,¿no es cierto Anthen?-dijo Dero Anthen se levanto de su sillon -disculpe pero no creo que nos conozcamos-dijo Anthen -¡no,es verdad!-exclamó Dero-aun no -¿con que derecho ataca usted un crucero de la Alianza? o mejor dicho 5,cuatro de ellos estan en escombros-dijo Urcan -los ataco porque me viene en gana-replicó Dero-si no entrean su crucero,solo queda una guerra entre nuestros dos cruceros -pues que sea asi-dijo Urcan Dero apago la transmision -¡nos disiparan lasers!-exclamó Checs Los laser del Karadark se dispararon -los escudos resiten-informo Scak -a ver como estan los suyos-dijo Urcan. Disparo un torpedo,el karadar se revolvio pero no habia daños -sus escudos resiten-informó Scak-¡nos lanzan sus torpedos afilados de nuevo! Esta vez el Interprise recibió de lleno los torpedos -escudos a 70 por ciento-informo Checs -lasers de popa inutilizados-informó Dorin -¡disparen lasers!-ordenó Urcan Los lasers del Interprise se dispararon,esta vez el Karadark si recibio daños -escudos al 99 por ciento-informó Ruacstark -¡vuelvan a disparar!-ordenó Dero Los torpedos afilados entonces se volvieron a disparar Los laser del Interprise destruyeron los torpedos. -disparad a su cañon de torpedos-ordenó aUrcan -¿a cual señor?-preguntó Scak y buena era la pregunta pues muchos eran los cañones de torpedos de aquel enorme crucero,mientras que solo dos tenia el Interprise. -al que sea-dijo Urcan Los laseres se dispararon a los cañones de torpedos -agunos de ellos han quedado inservibles-dijo Scak -¡perdemos los escudos!-informó Scak -¿como?-preguntó Urcan -se han infiltrado en el sistema-dijo Scak -¡dispare a su sistema de iniltracion!!-ordenó Urcan,pero era ya muy tarde,sus escudos se habian descativado. Dero aparecio de nuevo en su pantalla -si su capitan se teletransporta a mi crucero,os dejare vivir-dijo Dero la transmision se cortó. Urcan llamó a Anthen y Turia -Turia,es ahora usted el primer oficial-dijo Urcan -disculpe capitan-dijo Anthen-las bromas emocionales son muy complejas. -no es una broma,y yo no soy el capitan,el capitan es usted-dijo Urcan llamo a Dero -¿habeis tomado ya una decision?-dijo Dero -me entregare de buen grado-dijo Urcan y de repente,las biomoleculas de Urcan se descompusieron para teletransportarse al otro crucero -Los escudos vuelven a funcionar-dijo Scak -dispare a su sistema de infiltracion-dijo Anthen Un torpedo salio del Interprise e impacto en el sistema de infiltración -asi no nos hackean mas-dijo Anthen De repente del Karadark un torpedo salio,en rumbo Promos,era un torpedo de color verde y era muy grande. Impacto en uno de los bosques de promos,todo Promos entoinces se empezo a hundir,como si el terreno se cayese al nucleo de la tierra,desde los bosqus hasta la fortaleza,era una destruccion en masa -Promos esta siendo destruido-dijo Scak Anthen entonces se acordó,su padre y su madre estaban en una mision diplomatica en Promos. -teletransporte todas las bioseñaes restantes,y a los cazas teletranposrtados al hangar,y a los cruceros teletransportenlos al aire. Pocos eran los cruceros que aparecieron en el aire y que inmediatamente partieron a kilometraje 100 De los que se teletransportaron estaba el emperador dringo y muchisimos dringos,su padre tambien estaba,pero su madre...su madre no estaba. Los cazas eran muy pocos Anthen se sintió triste y furioso con Dero,habia destruido Promos,y junto al pais,habia destruido a su madre. el Karadark partió a kilometraje 100. -algo se acerca a gran velocidad-dijo Scak -¿un pajaro de presa dringo?-preguntó Anthen -no,es mas pequeño,y sus globulos son negros-dijo Scak y de pronto se le aparecio un enomre dragón rojo de cuatro cuernos,su ojo miraba a todas direcciones,era Foklet,el segundo dragón oscuro. -los darktarianos han hecho ya el trabajo sucio-dijo Foklet Escupio fuego al enorme agujero que una vez fue promos,y tapo el agujero,pero no con arena,sino con tierras de oscuridad -los constructores se pondran a trabajar-dijo Foklet Luego vio al Interprise y se sobresalto,escupio fuego,y el Interprise no pudo esquivarlo -escudos a 50 %-informó Scak Anthen llamó a la enfermira -señor Royx,ingeniera ha sido bombardeada,preparese para atender a los heridos-dijo Anthen soy el doctor Purca-dijo una voz-Royx estaba en ingeniera ¡ha muerto! -pues ha heredado usted su cargo -ya señor Claw,digame algo que yo no sepa-dijo Purca -que ahora soy el capitan y que nuestro atacante es un dragón oscuro-dijo Anthen y Puca se calló. El dragón oscuro con sus enormes garras agarro al Interprise y mordio una parte de la cabina mordiendola -disparen laser a la izquierda-ordenó Anthen Los lasers se dispraron a Foklet y este se soltó. Foklet volvio a disparar fuego y el Interprise le esquivo El Interprise intento alvazar con el pico el corazón de Foklet,pero este era mas rapido,si que mordio una de sus alas,pero Foklet no recibio mucho daño. Cojió al Interprise con sus garras por el pico e intento estrangulargo con su boca Pero un laser le dio en el ojo,los ojos de los dragones son muy resistentes,"ojos de piedra" los llaman algunos,asi que fue una molestia y no un daño,aunque una molestia dolorosa Solto al Interprise y rujió de dolor. Foklet volvió a atacar pero los torpedos y laser del Interprise le interrumpieron antes de que pudiese escupir fego,arañar o morder. El Interprise finalmente cojio el cuello del dragón con sus garras y lo noqueó. Foklet cayó al suelo,no muerto,pero si inconsciente. El Interprise pasó a Kilometraje 100 Jim caminaba al laboratorio y cuando entró en este vio a Tim conectado con cables al cerebro del geezimg,echando sangre por la nariz,y con los ojos muy rojos,debido a la carga neurologica,no era un dragón,y debido a eo,la telepatia le estaba matando -¡no! ¡pero que haces!-exclamó Jim,por una vez preocupaod por su hermano. Le quito los cables y el pobre Tim cayó Ralph estaba en una reuinion cuando apaecio Jim corriendo -¡general! ¡general!-exclamaba Jim -ahora no señor Jim,a menos que sea MUY importante-dijo Ralph -¡Tim ha fabricado unos cables conectores telepaticos y los ha usado con un Geezimg!-exclamó Jim Ralph inmediatamente se levantó Teletranpsorte en K100 El pobre Tim sostenia un vaso de agua con sus garras temblorosas,en el vaso una pastilla. -General,perdoneme-dijo Tim y cerro los ojos como para dormirse,sin dejar de temblar -¡mireme!-exclamó Ralph-que has visto -un torpedo verde,saliendo de un gran cañon,destruia una ciudad entera,¡era Wyomyng! Wyomyng se hundia en las profundidades,le he visto ¡le he visto a El! sus alas de fuego,sobre el trono Oscuro en el Inframundo quiso saber quien era,no se lo dije,me hizo daño-dijo Tim -este tio esta loco-dijo Jim-creo que... -¡callese!-ordenó Ralph yse volvió a Tim-y usted,siga hablando -los...los geezimgs y todas las criaturas del mal tienen una mente colectiva,sus pensamientos estan unidos en todo momento,asi me encontro El '',se preparan para una invasion a escala mundial,Promos ha sido el principio-dijo Tim-si,yo lo vi,Promos no solicitaba ayuda por ua catastrofe natural,estaba siendo atacada,las fuerzas enemigas,han cometido un genocidio contra un pais desprevenido,pero por terrible que parezca,era solo el principio,las fuerzas enemigas tienen dos nuevas armas,una es ese torpedo,capaz de destruir ciudades,paises,y se lo proponen inculso contientes. -¿y la segunda?-preguntó Ralph -no la vi bien,pero vi una cabina redonda,negra,con dos cañones de torpedos en la popa,parecia un categoria Warx,pero era enorme,no se lo que es-dijo Tim -si lo que dice Tim es cierto-dijo Utharea entrando en la sala,que lo habia oido todo-entonces ni todos los ejercitos de la Tierra Sauria van a poder evitar el genocidio a escala mundial,sera el fin. El Interprise volaba a kilometraje 100 -nuestra flota principal esta en Africa contra los corsaurios-dijo Anthen-y alli nos dirigimos,listos para reforzarnos para el proximo enfrentamiento -no va a haber otro enfrentamiento,capitan-dijo Turia-cuando llequemos alli sera demasiado tarde,ese arma puede destruir paises enteros,van a destruir Wyomyng. -Puede que vayan a Wyomyng,pero todo territorio controlado por la Alianza es un posible objetivo-dijo Anthen -Ya,yayayayaya-dijo Turia-pero Wyomyng es la sede de la Alianza,ese torpedo es capaz de destruir hasta Keupre dor si se lo proponen,por lo que Gured Dur esta mas que indefensa,ppor muy fuertes que sean sus escudos. -pero ¿para que malgastar municion?-preguntó Scak-no somos una amenaza para el Imperio Darktariano -no es eso-dijo Anthen-Dero dijo que aun no nos conociamos,dicha tecnologia para destruir ciudades y paises es demasiado avanzada para un darktariano,ademas de que la he investigado,no es una maquina que destruye la corteza terrestre,como habia creido,es un generador de agujeros negros,el agujero negro se abrió debajo de Promos y la consumió,dicha tecnlogia puede ser utilizada para crear un tunel espaciotemporal -¡por Seleus! ¡soy teniente no tecnico!-exclamó Alonso-¿insinua a caso que vienen del futuro? -si se elimina lo imposible,lo que quede,por imporbable que parezca,sera la respuesta-dijo Anthen-lo logico ahora es ir con los demas de la flota. -pero si vienen del futuro sabran como va a suceder todo-dijo Turia-asi que lo logico es ser imprevisible -supongamos que Dero sabes como va a suceder todo,su intervecnion en la linea temporal desd el ataque al Kelvin hasta los sucesos de hoy han creado una serie nueva de acontecimientos -una realidad distinta-comprendió Jurcs -Exacto-dijo Anthen -pero señor Claw,en Kilometraje 100 tardaremos en llegar a Africa y ellos son mas avanzados,llegaran a Wyomyng,la destruiran,muy probablemnte con ayuda de las fuerzas del mal-dijo Turia -comandante abstengase de hacer teorias sin fundamento-dijo ANthen -¡¿como que sin fundamento?! han destruido Promos en un abriir y cerras de ojos ¡han destruido a su madre! y usted ni siquiera parece afectado ¡me nigo rotundamente a ir a Africa mientras todo por lo que hemos luchado se destruye!-exclamó Turia -seguridad,llevense al Comandante Wild-dijo Anthen Un equipo de seguridad cojio a Wild por el brazo dispuesto a llevarselo al calabozo. Turia dijo un codazo a uno de los soldados,saltó y con gran habilidad noqueo a uno,sabia que se jugaba el cuello,no eran borrachos,eran oficiales y soldados de seguirdad mejor entrenados que el. Uno disparo pero Turia le esquivo y le dio una patada que le hizo caer.La pistola rodo hasta donde estaba Anthen y este le disparo a Turia. Turia cayó aturdido. -expulsenlo de este crucero-dijo Anthen Alonso abrio los ojos como platos. La Capsula salio del Interprise cuando este salio de Kilometraje 100 para poder expulsar la capsula,cuando la expulso volvio a kilometraje 100. La capsula volo durante unos cientos de kilometros hasta que cayó en un terreno nevado. Turia se desoperto entonces -computadora ¿donde estoy?-preguntó Turia -Bosque de Tyrannox,Rusia,Asia,Tierra Sauria-dijo la computadora -esto tiene que ser una broma de ese troodon de sangre verde-dijo Turia abriendo la capsula,pero de ningun modo era broma. -¡Maldito sea ese troodon de sangre verde! ¡que Seleus le madiga con diez toses de Tur!-exclamó Turia contemplando el bosque nevado,vio que en la capsula habia un abrigo -algo es algo-dijo Turia poniendose el abrigo. Camino unos 30 metros cuando notó que algo le perseguia,se volvio para ver los dos enormes colmillos de un dientes de sable a dos metros,empezó a correr y el enorme felino le perseguia. -¡esto ya no puede ir a peor!-exclamó Turia y jsto cuando lo dijo,un enorme Tyrannosaurus de plumas blancas por todo el cuerpo cojio al dientes de sable por las cotsillas,dos tyrannosaurus mas apaecieron y empezaron a devorar al smilodon Por un moemnto se algró,hasta que vio que a un tyrannosaurio joven no le permitian comer,entonces este volvió la cabeza y vió a Turia empezó a perseguirle -¡y yo que creia que esto no podia ir a peor!-exclamó Turia el enorme Tyrannosaurus,aunque joven,le perseguia,rujiendo y mostrando sus inmensos dientes Turia seguia corriendo,pero el tyrannosaurus avnzaba a grandes zancadas asi que no tardo en alcanzarle,lo cojio por lo cola,pero Turia le arañó,el Tyrannosaurus rujió. Turia siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una cueva y alli pensaba que el Tyrannosaurus no le alcanzaria,pero se equivocaba,el Tyrannosaurus era lo suficientemente bajo para entrar ebn la cueva,y cuando iba a dar el mordisco final. Un troodonte naranja,se veia que era muy viejo,con una antorcha en la mano y un abrigo,movia la antorcha de un lado a otro para espantar al tyrannosaurus. Cuando por fin lo consiguio se volvió y miro a Turia -Turia Wild Salvaje-dijo el troodon -¿como sabe mi nombre?-preguntó Turia -¿como me has encontrado?-dijo TJ -¿quien es usted?-preguntó Turia -soy,y siempre sere tu amigo-dijo el troodon -espere ¿que?-se extrañó Turia -yo soy TJ-dijo el troodon Turia permanecio en silencio unos instnates -no me fastidie-dijo Turia TJ y Turia estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera en la cueva d ehielo -es un gran placer volver a verle,viejo amigo mio,y amigo de mi hijo-dijo TJ -espere,no le conzco y su hijo y yo no somos amigos,para nada,me odia,me ha desterrado aqui por querer hacer lo correcto,aunque ilogico-dijo Turia -¿por querer hacer lo correcto? ¿no es usted el capitan?-se extrañó TJ -no,es....es su hijo-dijo Turia-es su hijo porque han secuestrado al capitan Urcan. -fue Dero ¿verdad?-dijo TJ Turia se sobreslató -¿que sabe de el?-preguntó Turia -que es un darktariano muy atormentado-dijo TJ-en mi tiempo,Dero era un recruta de de la Cadala,los darktarinos mejorados por genetica,hasta que en un asalto terrorista,Dero perdio a muchos de sus amigos,acuso a la Alianza,que en mi tiempo es una Federación,y dese entonces se ha propuesto,exterminar el linaje elegido. -¡que de acertijos!-exclamó Turia ¿que elegidos? -tu abuelo y yo,y tambien tu padre-dijo TJ -espera,¿dices que mi abuelo era un sabio guerreri y un heroe y no un mendigo maleducado?-preguntó Turia -exactó,Dero cambió las lienas temporales a su favor,se convirtió en un aliado de la sombra,por su culpa el Imperio Dinolandes no ha sido eliminado,aunue se haya debilitado y Farol ha consquistado Gobhii,excepto los territorios del Imperio Dringo,que han sido borrados del mapa.-dijo TJ-Farol el terrible ha conquistado Gobhii,se prepara,con ayuda del Imperio y de Keupre Dor,para una guerra final -¿y que me dices de Carthumas?-dijo Turia-seguro que ese no muere en vuestra realidad -pues en realidad si,Carthumas muere,pero con la destruccion del destino de los elegidos,Carthumas ha pervivido-dijo TJ-debe volver a su crucero lo antes posible -no tengo crucero-dijo Turia -ya lo se,pero lo tendra,debera hacerse con el mando del Interprise-dijo TJ -¿como? ¿por encima del cadaver de su hijo?-dijo Turia,Anthen le caia mal,pero Turia no era un asesino. -pues,preferiblemnte no,sin embargo en el eglamento esta la norma de que si el capitan esta comprometido emocionalemnte con la mision en Curso (y cabe destacar que Anthen ha perdido a su madre) debe renunciar al puesto. -y yo soy el primer oficial-comprendió Turia por fin. Escucho un ruido fuera de la cueva,un graznido -¿que es?-preguntó Turia -es el Interprise-dijo TJ -nada,han venido a buscarme al final-dijo Turia algo aliviado -me temo que no,es el Interprise de la Federacion-dijo TJ Salieron de la cueva y vieron al inmenso pterosaurus aterrizando,y vieron su inmesa cabina blanca y plana,n el caco se leia C.C01 Interprise -han venido de reconocer la zona-dijo TJ-Dero nos capturó,he de añadir,pero nos libero aqui en Rusia,en las mnontañas,con un motivo:desde esas montañas Gobhii era visble,y pudimos ver la destruccion de Gobhii,¡maldito sea! Un raptor parecido a Turia se bajo del Interprise -¿quien es ese?-preguntó Turia -eres tu-respondió TJ el original Turia se bajo del Interprise -asi que este soy yo-dijo Turia,sin duda,la voz de este Turia era mas sabia que la del que TJ habia salvado. Anthen se bajo -¡por seleus! ¿en serio que yo te he desterrado? eso no es logico,sin duda que se ah comprometido emoconalmente con la mision-dijo Anthen,que loo sabia todo:TJ tenia un comunicador y habian oido todo desde el Interprise -este no es un Warx-dijo Turia mirando al Interprise-de hecho,se parece mas a un Phoenix,como el Kelvin,pero con los dos torpedos caracteristicos de Warx -es un Excelsior-explicó Turia original-no existian aun estos modelos en vuestro tiempo,sustituyeron a los Warx,y en lucgar de deciarse a la guerra,se dedicaban mas a la diplomacia,que es mas logica. Turia entro en aquel Interprise y se quedo maravillado,la tecnlogia que tenia era impreisonate,el teltransportador tambien debia de serlo. -y ahora ¿como vuelvo al Interprise de esta realidad?-prguntó Turia-uno no puede teletransportarse a un crucero ue esta en K100 -si que puede-dijo un gordo triceraptops-soy el señor Scort -no le conozco,no esta en el Interprise en el que sirvo-dijo Turia -eso ya lo explicare-dijo Scort-si se puede teletransportar mientras esta en k100,pero nuestro teletransportador no funciona,quedo dañado al atarvesar el agujero negro que nos llevo a esta epoca,pero hay una base de la alianza a unos kilometros. Asi que Scak,Anthen,Scort,Alonso,Checs,TJ y los Turiad partieron a esa base -parece una casa abandonada-opinó Alonso,llamaron a la puerta y les recibió un pssitacosaurus con unas gafas de sol,entraron en la casa. El pssitacosaurus los llevo al fondo de la casa y alli habia un delgado triceratops con un abrigo -¡anda! ¡por fin han venido! pero ¿no podriais haber llegado antes? llevo dos años desterrado por algo que fue un accidente.dijo el triceraptops -usted es el señor Scort-dijo Scort -ese soy yo, menos que haya en la alianza alguien tan hambriento y flaco como yo-respondió el triceratops -¡yo!-exclamó el pssitacosaurus -¿de que vas?-se rió Scort (el alterno)-¡tu no comes nada! al menos nada bueno ¡hablo de comida! ¡de la buena! -¿de verdad tenia los cuernos tan pequeños?-le susurro Scort a Scak -no-le respondió Scak -usted formuló la teoria de que se podia teletransportarse desde una posicion ahsta un petrosaurus en k100-dijo TJ -¡de eso hablaba!-exclamó Scort-¿como creen que acabe aqui? mi instructor criae que el teletranpsorte de objetos se limita a kilometros,yo mantuve mi teoria de que no solo se puede teletransportar un objeto de un continonete a otro,lo cual es relativamente facil,¡sino una forma de vida! asi que lo probé con uno de los dos pumas del General Archek -conozo a esos pumas-dijo Turia (alterno)-¿que paso? -que no llego asu destino,es decir,sus moleculas nunca se volvieron a componer y se quedaron flotando-dijo Scort y entonces tosio al recordar ese momento-no se,debo confensar que me senti algo culpable -¿y si le digo que su teoria era correcta? ¿que uno se puede teletransportar a un crucero en k100?-dijo TJ -entonces me habria enterado-dijo Scort -si no se ha enterado,es porque no lo ha descbierto aun-dijo TJ -esperen ¿vienen ustedes del futuro?-se admiró Scort -si,ellos si,yo no-dijo Turia -¡increble! ¿siguen haciendo galletas?-preguntó Scort TJ vio un teletransportador en la habitacion,cojio la computadora del tranportador y cambio la ecuacion -aqui esta,su ecuacion para el teletransporte en k100-dijo TJ Scort miró el ordenador y chasqueño sus dedos -¡ala! nunca se me habia ocurrido pensar en el crucero como si no se moviera y en el cielo como si se moviera-dijo Scort Scort y Turia Alterno se pusieron en el teletransportador,el pequeño Pssitacosaurus tambien queria ir,pero no le dejaron. -¡buena suerte!-dijo TJ y ambos se teletranpsortaron al Interprise,a la ingeniera. Capitan Wild -Señor,el cadete Wild era su amigo asi que mis sinceras disculpas-dijo Anthen -permiso para hablar con claridad señor-pidió Alonso -adelante-dijo Anthen -bien pues-dijo Alonso y el tono de la voz le cambio asombrosamente-¿ha tomado una desicion logica desterrando a Wild? si vas a participar en el mundial de hadrosuarus no te dejes tu mejor anatotian en el establo -curioso trefran pues un anatorian necesita ser domado antes de particiapr,lo mismo que el cadete Wild-dijo Anthen -por Seleus ¡finga al menos que fue una decision dificil!-exclamó Alonso -eso no es logico-dijo Anthen retirandose Turia el primero en materializarse en la ingenieria -a ver,no me falta ningun brazo,las doss garras en sus sitio,esta todo bien-dijo Turis aliviado Pero Scort no tuvo tanta suerte -¿donde estas Scort?-preguntó Turia y enjtonces oyó un ruido,uno de los barriles de cerveza para el tiempo libre se movia. -maldita sea,se ha materializado dentro del barril-murmuró Turia-¡Scorti! sera mejor que se agache,no vaya a darle a usted. Desenfundo la pistola laser y disparó al barril,este explotó,Scort volo por los aires y cayó encima de Turia Luego se levantaron ambos -vaya,estamos a bordo-dijo Scort aliviado -Señor,hay disparos en ingenieria-informó Checs -imagen de seguridad-pidió Anthen Todos vieron a Turia corriendo con Scort Anthen dio un mensaje a la armeria -equipo de seguridad a ingenieria,lasers para aturdir-dijo Anthen Y mientras Turia y Scort corrian,pudieron ver como entraban los equipos de seguridad con los rigles y pistolas en la mano intentaron huir pero les rodeaon,asi que se rindieron. Los llevaron al puente. -¿quien es este?-preguntó Anthen -es de mi equipo-dijo Turia -¿como se han teletransportado al crucero si estamos en Kilometraje 100?-preguntó Anthen -es confidencial-dijo Turia -le ordeno que conteste-dijo Anthen,luego miro a Scort -preferiria no decirlo,es confidencial-dijo Scort-pero es algo muy chulo,asi que a lo mejor un dia se lo digo. -usted es el señor Scort-dijo Anthen -espera ¿le conoce?-preguntó Turia -hace dos años-dijo Anthen -ah,asi que usted ese troodon que creia que yo habia inventado una manera de teletranpsortarme en k100,pues vien ¡no lo consegui! el pruma de Archek no reaparecio,asi que no dire mas-dijo Scort -vamos Anthen-dijo Turia-su madre ha muerto y ni siquiera parece turbado -callese o..-empezo a decir Anthen -¡no siente nada!-le reprochó Turia-ni siquiera queria a su madre. Eso ultimo Anthen no lo pudo soportar y le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Tuia,tan fuerte que Turia empezo a sangar. Iba a asestarle otro gope cuando Alonso le detuvo -¡capitan! ¡no lo mate!-exclamó Alonso Anthen se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho -renuncio a mi puesto,dado que me he visto comprometido emocionalemente con la mision en curso,anotenlo en el cuaderno de bitacora-dijo Anthen y se retiro -que bien Wild-dijo Alonso-acabas de dejarnos sin capitan y sin un maldito primer oficial que lo restituya -eso no es verdad-dijo Turia que se sento en la silla del capitan -¿pero qué?-se extrañó Alonso -Urcan lo nombró primer oficial-dijo Scak -sera una broma-dijo Alonso -gracias por tu apoyo Al-dijo Turia que presiono un boton del la silla para comunicar un mensaje general-al habla el capitan en funciones Turia Wild Salvaje,el capitan Claw ha renunciado a su puesto,por lo tanto me hago cargo de esta pequeña fortaleza flotante,se que os esperabais que nos reunieramos con el resto de la flota en Africa,bien,no vamos a Africa,vamos hacia Wyomyng,la sombra se cierne sobre la Tierra Sauria y cuanto mas tiempo perdamos,mas cerca estara el apocalipsis,por lo que os ordeno estar en vuestros puestos de combate,porque si no luchamos,el fin del mundo se cernira sobre la Tierra Sauria. Termino de dar el mensaje -estamos solos,no resitiremos una batalla contra la flota enemiga-dijo Scak -eso no es del todo cierto,señor Dorin ¿hay algun petrsoaurus acercandose a kilometraje 100?-preguntó Turia -lo hay,no lo identifico-dijo Dorin-pero va a salir de kiometraje 100 ddentro de 4 segundos. Y justo entonces apareció el blanco C.C.01 Interprise,de la Federación. -un moento,¡se llama Interprise!-exclamó Alonso -Es el Interprise,un categoria Excelsior de la Federarcion de Especies Unidas,que por culpa del futurista Dero no existe-dijo Turia -nos...llam-dijo Checs aturdido por la blanca y plana cabina,mas bonita que la de un Warx y mas avanzada sin duda Aparecio entonces Turia -hola señor Turia-dijo el raptor -hola señor Turia-dijo Turia riendose -anda,que bien,por lo visto en el futuro el crucero es tuyo-dijo Alonso -si,y te ascendí a comandante-dijo Turia -¿en serio?-dijo Alonso,le brillaban los ojos -no-dijo Turia riendose -maldito seas-dijo Alonso tambien riendose -¿donde esta Anthen?-preguntó Turia original -en su acmatrote encerrado y meditando por lo que ha heco-dijo Turia -no-dijo Anthen detras suya entrando en el puente-lo he oido todo -pues bien,ahora queria verte-dijo Turia-ascendido a Primer Oficial -¿que he hecho apra merecerlo?-dijo Anthen -no lo se,pero mira ese fuente del futuro,ahi estas tu junto a los oficiales cientificos-dijo Turia -muy cierto-dijo Turia original-anda,amigo mio,ocupa tu asiento. -Si señor Wild-dijo Anthen algo aturdido tambien por el hecho de que venian del futuro. -Vamos a Wyomyng-dijo Turia-supongo que nos acompañareis en la pantalla aparecio el gordo Scort -las reparaciones ya estan listas,asi que si-dijo Scort -ah por cierto Scort-dijo Turia dirigiendose al alterno Scort,mucho mas delgado y con cuernos cortos-le asciendo a jefe de ingenieros -¡ya tengo casaaa!-dijo Scort desmayandose -¿que diablos le pasa a ese Scort?-preguntó Alonso -que paso dos años en Rusia comiendo solo lechuga-dijo Turia -¡y yo!-dijo una voz que venia del otro Interprise:el ayudante pssitacosaurus -como bien ha dicho Socrt-dijo Turia Original-vamos a matar a esos huargoraptores que asedian Wyomyng -bien-dijo Turia-a maxima velocidad los dos cruceros partieron en kilometraje 102,hacia Wyomyng La torre oscura de Keupre Dor se estaba vaciando,los enormes ejercitos,liderados por Draco,el dracoraptor y los enormes geezimgs,de categoria 4,ademas de gorimgs,trokas,huargos y fuscoraptores,sobre ellos el Karadark,lierado por Dero volando y guiando los ejercitos. Un portal enorme se abrio en el cielo,de ellos aparecieron los dragónes azules y el enorme Carthumas tambien aparecio -Foklet-dijo Carthums-buen trabajo,has creado un ejercito digno del Inframundo-dijo Carthumas -aplastaremos a la Alianza-djo el rojo dragón en la tore de Keupre Dor,grande,pero pequeño,muy pequeño,en comparación con su enorme señor. Un nigrodactilo se poso en otra de las torres-Magia ha caido-dijo su jiente,era el Rey Sombra-la Alianza esta ya perdida -pero aun hay fuerzas en ellos-dijo otro deinoequeiro montado en su nigrodactilo,mas pequeño-su valor no ha desaparecido del todo,sin embargo señor ¿recordais aquel proverbio dringo que dice que la venganza es mucho mejor servila fría? el acero esta muy frio,vamos a cortar cabezas a Gured Dur. -si,tienes razón Khan-dijo el Rey Sombra-pero deberemos retirarnos cuando el arma se lance y reduza Wyomyng a un enorme agujero que deja ver el nucleo de la Tierra Sauria -¿y la segunda arma?-preguntó Khan -¿esta lista?-pregntó el Rey Sombra -tripulación lista.muchos tecnicos cloneraptores,la cabina esta construdia,imitando a los Warx,y todos sus sistemas funcionan-dijo Khan -lanzadla pues-dijo el Rey Sombra -¡soltad!-ordenó un troka los amarres se soltaron y el enorme pterosaurus negro que sostenian quedo libre,su cabina era redonda y los cañones de torpedos por detras,teletransportaron a Khan y asu deinoqueiro al hangar. Khan se bajo de su deinoqueiro y fue al puente -¿todos los sietmas listos?-preguntó Khan -todos señor-dijo Ciswell,uno de los cloneraptores del puente -genial-dijo Khan sentandose en el sillon del capitan-siga al Karadark pues y ambos cruceros guiaron el enorme ejercito que partía desde la torre oscura Preparativos El comandante Anthen dirigia el crucero,pues Turia se habia reunido con el Turia original -tiene su camarote lleno de antiguedades-observó Turia-¡anda mira! ¡es Foxy! como le echo de menos,estara en Gured Dur -mas a salvo de lo que estaremos nosotros-dijo Turia-el Interprise es un crucero de exploracion pero tiene la cabina mas nueva,el Kilometraje mas rapido y las armas y escudos mas potentes,tanto en mi realidad como en la vuestra. -y hablando de armas y escudos-dijo Turia cojiendo su comincador-cabo Turx ¿como vamos con las nuevas mejoras? hace poco que le he ascendido -¡solo falta un torpedo! ¡son increiblemente lijeros! pero se nota que son muy resitentes,torpedos de Fireword,quien lo hubiese imaginado-dijo Turx-y hemos añadido mas potencia en los laser,y sobre el kilometraje 102,bueno,eso no es cosa mia,pero el señor Scort ya ha acabado Dorin original vigilaba el radar y de repente en los radares algo se iluminio -ay la leche-dijo Dorin echando a correr entro en el camarote con los dos Turias -¡señor Wild! bueno ¡señores Wild! las almenaras se encienden,la guerra esta proxima-dijo Dorin -entendido,ocupe su puesto en el puente-ordenó Turia original -¿que es eso?-pregutó Turia Turia original saco un bulto envuelto en harapos muy viejos y lo desenvolvió -es mi espada,Forcmazon Sword 43,la S de las Tierras Saurias Inscrita--dijo Turia original -por cierto,antes de la batalla,explicame todas estas antiguedades que solo me se esa espada de platiu-dijo Turia -esas son pistolas de balas-empezo Turia original-,como ven parecen del lejano oeste,son muy antiguas,creo que son herrerianas,luego esta una pistola de fuego,no me gustan a decir verdad,mi padre decia que podian romper una espada,pero solo pueden quemar,ese es un sable seliorense,esa es una espada corta de Yartumm,una espada de Fireword,mis libros de historia y de ciencias y aqui mi colección de maquetas de cruceros,el Kelvin,el Columbia,el Petrox etc y aqui puedes ver que en esos cuadros hay barcos y pterosaurus ¿no? todos ellos se llamaban Interprise. ''"Puente a Capitan,llegamos a Wyomyng" sono la voz de Checs original -bueno,es hora de que me vaya,seguro que dentro de poco a mi tamb-empezo a decir Turia cuando le sono el comunicador-dejenme adivinar,llegamos a Wyomyng-dijo Turia "si señorr"''se escucho a Checs -Aqui nos despedimos Turia Wild Salvaje-dijo Turia -no,nos veremos en el campo de batalla-dijo Turia original -espere ¿que?-se extrañó Turia -si tienes una espada no la abandones en tu camarote-dijo Turia original-hace mucho tiempo que Forcmazon no degolla cuellos,y creo que es la hora ¡a pistola rifle y espada! ¡vamos a cargar contra las fuerzas enemigas! -pero...yo no he usado un arma en mi vida,ninguna de esas-dijo Turia -y espero que la necesidad no te obligue,y que luches desde el sillon decapitan-dijo Turia original-pero si necesitas bajar ahi y desenfundar la pistola recuerda:el valor no consiste en saber cuando quitar una vida,sino cuando perdonarla. Turia asintio y se fue -¡eh! ¡aun no!-dijo Turia original Turia se volvi´´o -necesitas una espada,con una pistola no vas a poder defenderte de los ataques enemigos-dijo Turia original le dio una espada-es una espada daljista,no te dieron ninguna pero ahora yo te la doy,y espero que les des buen uso. Turia hizo una reverencia agradecido y acpetando la espada se fue al teletranportador para que lo teletranportaran a su Interprise. -Status señor Dorin-pidió Turia a bordo -hemos salido de kilometraje 100 al igual que el otro Interprise,esperamos ordenes,Anthen ya se ha ido a su sillon-dijo Scak Turia se entó en el sillon de capitan -Pida permiso para aterrizar,es decir,llame al alto mando de Gured Dur-dijo Turia En la pantalla aparecio una cara draconiana -¿donde esta el capitan Urcan?-dijo Utharea extrañado-¿y que hace usted,cadete, en la silla del capitan,con el uniforme de capitan? -es una muy larga historia,ahora,este..."pequeño" crucero de al lado nuestra y nosotros ssolicitamos permiso para aterrizar en el hangar-dijo Turia -¡medio minuto,por favor!-pidió Utharea y se fue corriendo. Unos segundos despues volvió a aparecer -puertas del hangar abiertas,bienvenidos a casa y feliz maniobra-dijo Utharea y la transmision se cortó Ambos cruceros entraron en el hangar Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Interprise federal,con una cabina muy avanzada a simple vista. Todos se bajaron de sus cruceros y entonces se asombraron aun mas -¿pero que son? ¿clones?-dijo un tecnico -no,ellos vienen del futuro-dijo Turia En la sala de concilios,Turia original explico toda la historia desde la mision de atrapar a Dero hasta que este huyó en el tiempo y cambió la linea temporal Turia alterno explicó como los darktarianos habian caturado al capitan Urcan y como TJ original le habia dicho que debia hacerse con el mando del Interprise -espero que Anthen no saliese herido,porque sino tendria usted problemas cadete,digo...capitan,perdon,capitan.-dijo Ralph -no-dijo Anthen-hizo lo correcto pues ese malditop darktariano ha matado a mi madre,y un capitan no debe estar comprometido emocionalemente con la misión en curso. -Bueno,vuestra llegada trae algo de esperanza,la flota de cruceros esta en Africa y no creo que llegue a tiempo,para mi la decision de Wild fue correcta,mas vale dos cruceros que ninguno-dijo Ralph-aunque confio en que lleguen para ayudarnos. Los ejercitos de Wyomyng se pusieron en marcha -debemos prepararnos-dijo Ralph-que los cadetes usen armas,quiero a los fusileros en las torres,y los aruqeos tambien,aunque haya pocos en estos tiempos,los lanceros,hacheros y espadachines rodeando la ciudad,quiero a todo dinosaurio fuerte y con capacidad de llevar armas listo para la batalla. -caeran sobre nosotros de noche-dijo Utharea-el enemigo se aproxima a velocidad normal,pero aun asi,cruzando el atlantico,no tardaran en llegar. Turia original vio que habia un cadete con una espada,temblaba de miedo -eh chaval ¿estas asustado?-dijo -¡claro! todos dicen que no hay esperanza,han visto el poder destructor de su arma,y ya de nada valen las murallas,dicen-dijo el cadete -por mi como si dicen que Carthumas es de hielo-dijo Turia-esa espada es buena,es obra de herreros trodontes,la hoja es muy buena ¿cual es tu nombre? -Velox,hijo de Velojcs-dijo el cahval -pues no temas Velox,hijo de Velojs,pues siempre hay esperanaza-dijo Turia original Reclutaron a 10.000 dinosaurios,y contando los que ya habian,tenian 30.000 soldados a su servicio -son mcuhos-observó Dorin original-pero el enemigo tiene mas -tu sangre es la de los reyes de Oklar,asi que tu mas que nadie debes saberlo-dijo Turia original-tienes razon,el enemigo es una manada de huargos aramados hasta los dientes y nosotros somos unos cervatillos,desarmados y muy pocos,pero lucharemos hasta el final,por la victoria,por el futuro,por la Federación Sonaron cuernos de guerra -no es un cuerno de Keupre-observó Anthen Todos se asomaron Utharea estaba sorprendido -avisad al general Ralph ¡abrid el portón!-ordenó Utharea se extendia ante ellos un ejercito de platesoaurus,aramados con sables,hachas y arcos,sobre ellos,una enorme flota de cruceros de Platiu,las cabinas tenian la forma de la cabeza de un aguila,y las alas estaban cubiertas de plumas para imitar a un ave de presa. Kirk lideraba el ejercito -hubo un tiempo,en que los ejercitos americanos ayudaron a los europeos ofreciendoles ayuda contra la lucha del terrorismo,venimos a hacer honor a esa alianza-dijo Kirk una vez dentro de Wyomyng -por lo vistop nuestro ejercito asciente a 60.000 soldados-dijo Dorin original-creo que ya podremos hacerle frente al enemigo sin morir en el intento El Interprise y el Interprise Federal compartian ahora hanar con la enorme flota de cruceros de Selioren -Estanos listos para el combate-dijo Ralph Y en la costa,los ejercitos del mal ya llegaban a America. La Batalla de Wyomyng La lluvia caia de noche -sera dificil volar con los pterosaurus entre la lluvia y los truenos-opinop Turia -¡''Lar ifinet! ¡lar ifiniet!(Preparados para disparar dicho dos veces)-exclamaban los plateosaurus en las murallas y en las torres que rodeaban Wyomyng y Gured Dur Los ejercitos del mal se veian ya,los primeros que se veian eran trokas,traian sus largas picas,sus escalas y balistas,espadas desenvainadas y arcos listos. Los plateosaurus tensaron sus arcos Turia original desenvaino a Forcmazon junto a la infanteria,Anthen desenviano a Holefort Los trokas ya se acercaban,y por detras venian los ejercitos de Keupre Dor,mucho mas variados. Los trokas golpearon sus picas contra el sulo -''¡ifinet!''-ordenó Kirk las flechas volaron de los arcos a los trokas y estos caian. La carga,los trokas tenian las espadas desenvainadas y las picas listas. Cuando llegaron a la infanteria,el filo se entrechocó,el ruido del metal resonó entre la ciudad. Turia atraveso a uno con Forcmazón y Anthen a otrp con Holefort. Filscarthgucar brillaba en el valle y las cabezas de trokas volaban por donde ella se blandiera,en las garras del dragón. Los ejercitos daljistas eran poderosos e impedian el paso. -¡Traen cañones! ¡cuidado!-avisó un troodon. Los cañones de los ejercitos enemigos se disparaban,evueltos en llamas y destruian los edificios y las torres -las balistas-ordenó Utharea las balistas de Wyomyng tambien se disparon aplastando a muchos trokas y a los cañones. Los fuscoraptores llegaron etonces,junto a los dracoraptores,liderados por Draco,su lider. Los daljistas pusieron las lanzas y espadas en una posicion defensiva. Un grito llego desde el cielo. Mirarpon y ocho formas negras aladas llegaban -¡oscuros!-exclamó un centinela troodon. Pero no era todo,otro grito llego desde muy cerca -y azules-susurró Utharea. Los dragones azules llegaron,los lideraba un dragón con una espada metalica en la cola:Gutyan Colarota. Los dragones empezaron a escupir fuego azul sobre las casas y torees y estas se destruian -es como si se volatilizasen-comentó Tim -¿podemos hacer otro puente telepatico con otro geezimg para saber sus planes?-preguntó Jim mientras disparaba a los azules con su rifle laser -podemos,pero necesitamos otro cerebro de geezimg-dijo Tim disparando con dos pistolas,una de balas y otra laser. Un rujido atronador lego desde las tropas enemigas -¿no querias ver un geezimg vivo Tim?-dijo Jim cargando el rifle-ahora lo ves. Jim fue corriendo con Utharea -señor Dragón,mate a uno de esos geezimg,dejando intacta la cabeza,le necesitamos para un puente telepático -lo que pides es imposible-dijo Utharea mientras con su espada destrozaba darcoraptores y fuscoraptores -no lo es ¡usted hagame caso!-dijo Jim Utharea asintió Ralph se habia quedado en Gured Dur -seor ¿no baja usted a combatir?-le preguntó un othnilia -baje usted Geriador-dijo Ralph el othnielia bajo La herida que una vez le dejara el Rey Sombra le impedia luchar,si volvia a la guerra,moririra. -enciendan luces-ordenó Turia en el hangar El C.C Interprise encendio las luces de su cabina,los cruceros plateosaurus se encendieron. Scak original estaba al mando del C.C 01 Interprise,que tambien encendió luces y despego La puerta del hangar se abrió todos los cruceros salieron. Volaron hasta llegar a las tropas enemigas,dispararon torpedos y lasers y crearon grandes agujeros vacios en los ejercitos enemigos -la lluvia no parece ser un problema-dijo Scort Los trokas dispararon sus flechas y los dracoraptores dispararon sus laser -los escudos resiten-dijo Checs. El Interprise federal disparo a un azul en el corazón y este implotó El Interprise disparó a un nigrodactilo donde iba un deinoqueiro pero este esquivó. Un dragon azul se lanzó a la cabina del Interprise y empezo a morderla -los escudos al 98%-informó Scak el Interprise federal salvó a su contraparte clavandole el pico en el corazón Los cruceros seliorenses disparaban a los dragones azules matandolos -por Etiomer-dijo un capitan plateosaurus Los cruceros disparaban y los dragones caian. En tierra iba mucho peo,los ejercitos del bien se habian visto obligados a retroceder,porque el ataque era muy fuerte El Rey Sombra bajo con su nigrodactilo a ras del suelo y con la espada atacaba a los ejercitos del bien Le disparaban,pero no acertaban,y auqnue lo hiciesen,no le hubiese afectado. Los dragones azules bajaban a tierra y con sus grandes zarpas destruian las casas y luchaban con las espadas de sus colas. Gutyan bajo el ultimo,mas grande y mucho mas oscuro e imponente. En combinacion de zarpas y espada derrotaba a los ejercitos del bien. -la ciudad esta en llamas-dijo Utharea-pero aun hay esperanza de vencer Sin embargo los drgaones azules parecian anular toda esperanza destruyendol todo lo que encontrasen,aunque solo sean mercados abandonados,pero se desuitaban,y no solo objetos ni edificiops,sino a los ejercitos del bien,y cada vez estos retrocedian mas hacia Gured Dur y la Casa Blanca. El Interprise disparo a Gutyan pero este le esquivo,se alzó al vuelo y ataco al Interprise pero el Interprise federal le empujo haciendole caer. Gutyan cayo bien y siguió lcuhando. El general Trek guiaba tambien a sus cloneraptores,con sus grandes garras de fuego. Y Farol guiaba a los therizinosaurus de Eragahan. -¡Seguid en vuetsros puestos!-ordenó Utharea y de repente todos vieron que en el cielo habia un crucero darktariano,de color verde,que cargaba habia lanzado un torpedo Los ejercitos del mal se apartaban -¡el torpedo de los agujeros negros! ¡van a destruir Wyoyng!-exclamó Turia original La batalla por Gured Dur y la Casa Blanca Los laseres destruyeron el torpedo,pero no fue a tiempo,la onda expansiva desruyo todas las murallas y casas del perimetro de Wyomyng -¡retirada! ¡retirada!-exclamó Utharea. Los cruceros disparaban al crucero de Dero pero,exceptuando el Interprise federal,las armas del crucero de Dero eran muy avanzadas,y el tamaño de crucero era grande. -¡arietes! ¡arietes!-decian los trokas,los cloneraptores traian pesadamente unoss arietes,pero pesaban mucho y se les cayeron. Los dracoraptores se golpearon la cabeza con sus garras y fueron rapidamente a cojer ellos el ariete,con sus mejoras genéticas. -¡derribad esa maldita puerta!-ordeno Trek -quedate quieto primo-dijo Farol mientras extendia sus garras Golpeó la puerta de Gured Dur con sus garras pero cayó de espaldas -¡idiota!-le reprochó Farol-la obra de Platiu siempre lleva cpnsigo un escudo protector muy poderoso incluido,no hay nada que supere esos escudos -lo hay-dijo El Rey Sombra con su nigrodactilo posado en el suelo-laseres de pterosaurus -se necesitaria una flota entera-dijo Trek-y no disponemos- -si dismponemos de un crucero del futuro-dijo El Rey Sombra mirando al cielo -¡Dero!-exclamó Draco,el general dracoraptor-ahora lo entiendo El Karadark disparo otro torpedo creador de agujeros negros a la puerta de Gured Dur,pero los laseres de los cruceros lo destruyeron,y esta vez,a tiempo. -¡malditos sean!-exclamó el Rey Sombra.,le hizo un gesto a los otros 7 deinoqueiros y se alzaron al vuelo -señor,se acercan nigrodactilos-informó Scak -¡fuego!-ordeno Turia los laseres del Interprise se dispararon a los nigrodactilos -lo esquivan-informó Checs -ya lo veo-dijo Turia Los deinoqueiros gritaron y la onda expansiva iba a alcanzar al Interprise El Interprise Federal aparto rapidamente al Interprise y luego,este mismo se apartó. La onda expansiva dió en varios cruceros de selioren,destruyendolos -¿Y Ralph?-preguntó Jim -no lucha-informó Utharea -¿por que no?-preguntó Tim Utharea se encogio de honbros,fingiendo no saberlo. -Nuestros fusileros y arqueros de las murallas estan repeliendo el asalto,no derribaran este muro ni en dos siglos-dijo Utharea -me temo que eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Turia original -¿que quiere decir?-preguntó Utharea -en mi realidad,los dos bandos dinsoaurios:rebelion y revolucion,antes de la creación de la Federación,luchaban entre ellos,la rebelión asedio Gured Dur,logró romper la puerta,y no solo eso,años despues,en un asalto de Keupre,muy parecido a este,un crucero dracoraptoriano,que s ehacia llamar darkness,uso su ala para romper una de las torres de la fortaleza,lamento decirle Utharea,que no existe el escenario invencible,ni para nosotros ni para ellos-dijo Turia original -un verdadero listo no piensa en terminos de repeticion-dijo Jim -¿que quieres decir?-se extraññó Utharea -murallas,tipico de los no logicos,cosntruyen un muro y esperan que resistay lo defienden,pero un veradero inteligente no piensa en esos terminos,sino en unidades de intercomunicación de lugares,lo que hace que Gured sobreviva es la anomalia que esta arriba,arriba,arriba del todo,que conecta la fortaleza con otros lugares-dijo Jim -¡¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?!-excalmó Utharea,en sus ojos se veia esperanza -decir.....¿el qué?-se extrañó Jim -abrid la anomalia,direccion etérica de Africa-dijo Utharea. El Portal se abrió y u mensajero,montado en gallimimus,entró El torpedo de los agujeros negros logró su proposito,explotó en la puerta de Gured Dur y esta se destryó como papel. Utharea desenvaino a Filscarthgucar,Anthen a Holefort,y Turia a Forcmazón Sword 43 Los ejercitos de la alianza prepararon las espadas y lanzas,y los fusiles,arcos y pistolas. Tim cargo la pistola de balas y movia la pistola laser con ansiedad,Jim cargo el rifle. Archek tambien cargó el rifle. Los tyrannosauridos movian sus mandibulas. Y aparcieron soldados de Eraghan con las garras preparadas para matar. Se abrieron paso con las garras mas que listas,aplastando a los soldados de la alianza -Observa-dijo Dero en una celda,pero con visión a las ventanas,estaba Jhonatan Urcan -¿para eso me has secuestrado? ¿para que vea como se destruye Gured Dur?-dijo Urcan -como se destruye el mundo que conoces-corrigió Dero En la casa blanca,los soldados de la alianza,y la guardia presidencial repelia el ataque enemigo. Tan brutal habia sido,y tantos se habian ido a Gured Dur en vez de a la Casa Blanca,que tuvieron que llamar a la policia,y a unos cuantos cazadores de buena punteria para que ayudasen Los disparos iban de un bando a otro,y el metal resonaba en la casa. El mismo Spiny ayudaba en el asalto,con sus garras y sus mandibulas. Los ejercitos de Gured Dur habian sufrido importantes bajas,y ahora estaban en los ultimos niveles. -nunca pense en este final-dijo Tim -¿final?-se extrañó Utharea-no,aun no acaba la vida -pero somos muy pocos,hasta los amables plateosaurios de Selioren han muerto casi todos-dijo Tim -¡casi!-exlamó Kirk-pero no todos -La muerte aun no llega,mientras la flota principal este en Africa-dijo Utharea entonces Tim abrió los ojos,y Jim comprendió porue Utharea se vio tan esperanzado. Ajenos a esta convesración,Athen y Turia originales hablaban -ojala Dero nunca haya atravesado el portal-dijo Anthen -ojala-dijo Turia-pero ya nada puede remediar este futuro,nos queda vivir con lo que tenemos -sin los espiritus,matar a Carthumas es imposible-dijo Anthen -no existe el escenario invencible,palabras suyas-dijo Turia -no,son suyas-dijo Anthen -usted tambien las dijo cuando los dringos eran enemigos de la Rebelión-dijo Turia -da igual-dijo Anthen-el caso es que,tengo un plan en mente,pero,no se puede realizar,pues necesitamos un agujero negro. Oyeron entonces los cuernos de guerra de los pisos superiores. Los ejercitos principales habian llegado. See abrieron paso hasta llegar donde ellos,justo cuando por fin entraban los ejercitos del mal. Los dracoraptores,cloneraptores y fuscorraptores se aplstaban bajo la caballeria de hadorsaurus que traian los refuerzos,los therizinoaurus les palnataban cara,pero los jientes le empalaban con las alnzas,o les atravezsaban con las epsadas,o simplemente les disparanabn con pistolas,rifles y arcos Pronto,echaron a los ejercitos del mal de Gured Dur Farol se abalanzó contra Utharea y este le esquivo. Trek ampuñalo al dragón por la espalda,pero no llegó al corazón. Paró las garras de uno con la espada y las garras del otro...con las garras. Luego giro ambas arkmas y los dos therizinosaurus cayeron. Clavo sus garras en el cuello de Farol y atravesó con la espada a Trek. En la casa blanca tabien se expulsaban a las fuerzas del mal. Los nigrodactilos iban a disparar de nuevo sus gritos con ondas expansivas cuando laseres y torpedos les interrumpieron -¡es la flota principal! ¡mirad! ¡el Columbia lidera los ejercitos!-exclamó Checs -vienen a prestarnos refuerzos-dijo Anthen en el Interprise el Karadark huyó -¿y la bioseñal del capitan Urcan?-preguntó Turia -esta aun-dijo Anthen -teletransportelo-ordneó Turia Urcan se dividió en biomoleculas ante los ojos de Dero -¿que diablos?-exclamó Dero -ya le dije que no eran tan tontos-dijo Ruacstark El Karadark partió a Kilometraje 100 -bueno,ya esta-dijo Turia -no,creo que aun no-dijo Scak original por el comunicador -señor,algo se acerca a kilometrake...superior al 100-dijo Dorin Revangnought -esta saliendo de su kilometraje-informó Scak Un pterosaurus negro emergió,su cabina era redonda y tenia dos cañones de torpedos por detras -por las fauces de Lobo,las machas de Pantera,la zarpa de Oso y el cerebro de Cuervo-dijo Turia El Enorme crucero media 60 metros de envergadura -estamos preparados para abrir fuego-informó Ciswell -haga los honores-dijo Khan los laseres del enorme crucero se dispararon,dañaron varias partes del Interprise -¡llamad al otro Interprise!-ordenó Wild en la pantalla aparecio Scak original -¿que sabe usted de ese crucero?-preguntó Turia -Nombre calve:Darkness, clase:C (alias Z) categoria:Revangought (a semejanza de Warx) nación:Keupre Dor,Personal:minimo,doble de tamaño,triple de velocidad capitan:...Khan Chankus-dijo Scak origial -Khan....ese normbre es indio ¿no?-dijo Anthen -de Gobhii-corrigió Scak-es un deinoqueiro -pero no existen los deinoqueiros,solo los oscuros....un momento ¡ya se de que me suena el nombre!-dijo Turia-Chankus significa segundo. -esto...muy bonita charla,pero nos dispran,y los esquivo a duras penas-dijo Scak alterno El Interprise esquivaba al Darkness -tiene un sistema de veterinario automatico,se regenera de las heridas,aunque hayan sido provocadas por una bomba nuclear-dijo Scak Original-escudos inbatibles...excepto para la tecnlogia de mi tiempo,y un sistema de armamento tan avanzado que puede disparar aun estando en kilometraje 100 Todos los cruceros,tanto de Selioren como de la Alianza y el Interprise dispararon. -Nuestras armas pueden destruirlo-dijo Scak original-pero necesitariamos mucho tiempo. -¿comoo conseguiteis tumbar a este bicho?-preguntó Turia -nos metimos dentro y sobrecargamos sus laseres,perdiendo a un amigo de Utharea en el camino-inetrvinó Dorin original -vuestras armas son superiores-dijo Turia-¿porque no esta ya muerto? -porque sus escudos son demasiado poderosos,con cada disparo quietamos un 0,01% de su energia de escudos-dijo Scak original -¡mucho!-exclamó Turia ironicamente-pero no tenemos tiempo -y tampoco podemos meternos dentro comp hicisteis la otra vez-dijo Jurcs -¿como dice?-se extraño Scak original -en vuestra realidad no se,pero aqui,han reforzado el casco con Milefun-dijo Jurcs -¿Milefun? ¡que raro!-se extraño Scak original-es un material que solo se encuentra en.....-no habia acabado de decirlo cuando las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron rapidamente-....Darktar,el Milefun es de Darktar -¿que es el Milefun?-preguntó Alonso original -un material del que estan hechos los cruceros darktariaos,a menos que haya una brecha en la cabina no se puede teletransportar a nadie dentro ni fuera del crucero-dijo Scak original -entonces no podemos hacer lo que hicisteis-dijo Jurcs -¿y que hacemos?-preguntó Scak alterno Turia se fijó en los torpedos de agujeros negros que inetntaban llegar a Wyomyng desde el Karadark -tengo una idea-dijo Turia-¿esta activado el rayo tractor? -lo essta sseñorr-dijo Checs alterno con su acento ruso -bien,atrape uno de esos torpedos-dijo Turia Scak original se extraño pero luego,al ver lo que queria hacer se rió -Cubranos,Scak-pidió Turia-no podmeos atacar mientras estamos con el rayo tractor. El Interprise federal disparo al Darkness en la cabeza,pero se regenero la herida. El Darkness ataco con sus alas,pero el Interprise federal esquivaba su pico,garras,alas y todo lo petncialmente peligroso,incluidos los torpedos y laseres. Un crucero seliorense se acerco demasiado para disparar,y se llevo por accidente un alazó del Darkness,el crucero cayó al suelo aturdido y exploto -¡ya esta!,tenemos el torpedo en el hangar-dijo Scort alterno en el hangar,intento cogerlo,y lo lazo con sus cuernos-es muchismo mas ligero de lo que parece Llevo el torpedo a ingenieria -señor Turx-dijo Scort-dispare esto al crucero enemigo Turx obedecio y el torpedo negro se lanzó al darkness -¡interprise!-le dijo Turia a Scak original-le recomiendo retroceder a distancia prudente El torpedo alcanzó el Darkness y explotó,el agujero engro se abrio justo en medio del darkness. -¡Ciswell!-exclamó Khan-¿que diablos ocurre? -han disparado una especie de...-Ciswell no puso terminal la frase pues el puente se abrio y Ciswell,junto a todos los demas cloneraptores,salió volando. Khan fue corriendo al hangar,y se monto en su nigrodactilo. Se fué en su nigrodactilo junto a los demas deinoqueiros. El Rey Sombra ordenó retirada. Los pocos supervivientes de los ejercitos del mal corrieron. Mientras un geezimg corria junto a los demas,el dragón Utharea le decapitó Asi huyeron los ejercitos del mal En la casa blanca no habia tiempo de celebraciones. -¡Señor Wild!-dijo Ralph,Turia se dio la vuelta,pues hablaba con sus compañeros,Raloh tenia expresión de enfadado-ejn todos mis años de servicio jamas habia visto nada igual Cuando dijo "nada igual" su expresión se suavico,dejando claro que estaba orgulloso de todos sus soldados -y puede parecer duro,pero no hay tiempo de celebraciones-dijo Ralph,mientras hablaba,no se deaba cuenta de que la herida de su pierna se estaba abriendo-señor Utharea,muestrele a mis soldados lo que me ha mostrado ya. -¿el cerebro de Geezimg para que Tim haga la fusión telepática?-se extraó Utharea-¿para que iban a querer ver algo tan repugnente como un cerebro oscuro? -¡por Seleus! ¡claro que no! ¡el plan enemigo!-dijo Ralph -sabremos mas cuando Tim haga la fusión telepática,pero sabemos que un segundo ejercito avanza hacia aqui,.un ejercito mucho mas grande,y fuerte,desde el sur-dijo Utharea-el plan del general es el siguiente:esperan vernos debilitados tras las murallas sin esperar el ataque,pero asi mismo,ellos no esperan un ataque mientras avanzan,ientras avanzan tienen las armas envainadas,comen esas comidas asquerosas que ellos tienen,y beben su bebida oscura,para ganar fuerzas en el combate,pero vamos a asaltarles cuando no estan preparados.Son superiores a los ejercitos de Wyomyng,pero el señor Spineg ha llamado a todos los ejercitos de los pueblos libres,incluidos aquellos que estan en hostilidad,como los recien exiliados dringos,pobres,que perdieron Promos.Una parte atacara por el flanco derecho,la flota prinicipal,otra parte desde delante,que serira mas o menos de distracción,alli estaremos los generales y yo,para que la dristacción parezca mucho mas creible,otras partes de la flota principal atacaran desde atras y otra desde el flanco izu¡quierdo,sabemos que el ejercito es grande,pero no tanto. -Sin embargo-intervino Silirk-sabemos que Foklet y Carthumas estan con ellos,y a esos no se les puede matar -¿que insiuna,agente del futuro?-dijo Ralph -que deberiamos evitar que todo esto suceda ¿y si todo vuestro ataque no es mas que una mera distracción? nadie se fija en el crucero que roba otri torpedo negro para viajar al pasado,y restaurar la linea temproal,y los ejercitos enemigos atacan donde no esta el peligro-dijo Silirk -tiene sentido-opinó Ralph-bien,pues eso haremos,mientras,Tim hara la fusión telepática. Entonces Ralph se cayó,la herida de la pierna estaba abierta y sangrando mucho -disculpadme-dijo Ralph mientras se alejaba cojeando. Utharea y algunos mas sabian lo de la herida,pero a muchos otros,Ralph se lo ocultaba,ahora todos sabian porque Ralph no iba al combate,sin saber que eso estaba a punto de cambiar La emboscada ..... Galería FSVIII Salvar el Futuro.jpg|Portada Interprise FDEU vs Karadark.jpg|El Interprise Federal ataca al Karadark Kelvin contra Karadark.jpg|primer encuentro Kelvin y Karadark Categoría:Saga V Categoría:Saga Furia Salvaje Categoría:Libros Categoría:Películas